Through the door we never opened
by Nyarna
Summary: Verliebe dich nicht in mich, Sirius. Bitte nicht. Ein paar einfach Worte, die zwei Herzen brachen. Es gibt andere Mächte als den Teufel und eine davon bat Remus die Gelegenheit, durch Türen zu gehen, die beide niemals geöffnet haben. SBRL. ÜBERSETZUNG
1. Summary

**Disclaimer**: Wiedermal gehört mir nichts und JKR alles. Das wenige, das ihr nicht gehört, ist Verasilyns, und mir bleibt wieder mal nichts.

**Org. Autorin**: Verasilyn  
**Übersetzerin**: Nyarna  
**Reviews: **machen hier gleich zwei Menschen glücklich. Wollt ihr uns glücklich machen. Ich wusste es. Ihr seid klasse.

**Through the Door We Never Opened**

_Eine Geschichte, die hauptsächlich Liebe und Freundschaft betrifft_

_Für Rosa, die immer zugehört hat_

_Footfalls echo in the memory_

_Down the passage which we did not take_

_Towards the door we never opened_

_Into the rose-garden._

-T. S. Eliot, "Four Quartets"

**Summary**

Remus Lupin ist die wahrscheinlich ungewöhnlichste Hauptfigur, die es je gegeben hat.

Er hat keinerlei Dinge vollbracht, die Anlass gegeben hätten, ihn als Held zu betrachten:

Er hat keine junge Schönheit aus den Klauen teuflischer Drachen tief im Herzen des Urwalds errettet; keine verzweifelte Jungfrau vor einer fürchterlichen Stiefmutter gerettet; keine Prinzessinnen aus fernen Ländern mit liebenden Händen gepflegt; er hatte noch nicht einmal irgendwelche entfernten königlichen Verwandten, die ihn als einzigen Erben eines Königreiches hinterließen, in dem ihn Minister und Priester erwarteten, um ein tödliches und intrigantes Spiel in der Schlacht um den Thron mit ihm zu bestreiten.

Und vor allem war er etwas, das ein Held nie, und zwar absolut niemals sein dürfte: verheiratet – obwohl das vielleicht dadurch entschuldigt werden könnte, dass es eine miserable Ehe war, da er das Pech hatte, von einer Frau geliebt zu werden, die er nicht liebte, es aber vortäuschen musste. (Ja, wenn du darüber nachdenkst, mag es vielleicht besser sein als das Junggesellendasein. Für einen so schlechten Held ist es unabdinglich, Sympathie zu erwecken wo auch immer er hingeht)

Insgesamt war er einfach nur ein armer, dürrer Mann mit einem halbwegs hübschen Gesicht und einer seltsamen Abwesenheit jeden Monat, von der jedoch niemand wirklich Notiz nahm. So blieb er Remus Lupin, und zwar nur Remus Lupin, der für die meisten anderen nicht besonders wichtig war.

Am wenigstens für diejenigen, die lebten.

Nein, in dieser Welt gibt es nicht nur Böses, genauso wenig wie alles flauschig und gut ist und Engel ihren lieblichen Gesang erklingen lassen. Es gibt weder weiß noch schwarz, nur alle Abstufungen von Grau. Aus anderen Gründen und zu anderen Zeiten erinnerte sich Remus, unser gewöhnlicher, unbeachtlicher, durchschnittlicher Remus, an eine Zeit zurück, in der er nicht so...farblos gewesen war.

Zu dieser Zeit war er noch jung. Jung an Idealen, jung an Gedanken, jung im Herzen. In dieser Zeit hatte er noch gewünscht, gehofft, geträumt. In dieser Zeit kannte er das Schicksal noch nicht, das ihn und seine Freunde erwartete.

Aber er konnte nicht, sollte nicht und würde es auch nicht ändern, denn schließlich war es eine Zeit, mit der er sich freiwillig befasste, und jeder weiß, dass man nicht versuchen soll, die Vergangenheit zu verändern– denn das kann in absoluter Zerstörung von allem enden, das man je lieben lernte.

Aber verrann Zeit so schnell? War die Vergangenheit so leicht, dass man ihr erlauben konnte, einfach nur Vergangenheit zu sein? War sein Herz so einfach zu betrügen?

Nein, es gab Jahre, die er noch einmal durchmachen musste. Nein, denn er war nicht der gleiche Remus Lupin, obwohl die Welt noch die gleiche war. Nein, denn Liebe sollte nicht berührt und weggeschoben werden können in einen Kasten, in dem sie fest verriegelt werden kann.

Nein... und so verfloss die Zeit ineinander, ganz gleich ob er es wagte oder nicht.

—

_Life may change, but may fly not;_

_Hope may vanish, but can died not;_

_Truth be veiled, still it burneth;_

_Love repulsed,—but it returneth._

— P. B. Shelley

—

Dies ist eine traurige kleine Geschichte, mit einem glücklichen Ende, das sogar mein Bedürfnis stillt. Ich glaube, trotz all dem, dass es vom Anfang bis zum allerletzten Wort Menge Dummheit, nie sterbende Hoffnung, alterslose, zeitlose Liebe und tiefe, starke Freundschaft geben wird – aber am allermeisten handelt diese Geschichte von einem namenlosen, ungelobten Mut: dem Mut zu leben, der Welt ins Gesicht zu sehen, weiterzumachen, selbst wenn du am absoluten Tiefpunkt bist, wenn jeder, um den du dich sorgst, dich verlassen hat, wenn keiner, den du liebst, noch für dich da ist, wenn der Freund, von dem du dachtest, dass er bei dir wäre, dir den Rücken zuwendet, wenn die ganze Welt dich für deine Existenz bestraft, wenn es scheinbar keinen Grund gibt, noch weiter zu leiden – finde in dir selbst den Mut, den Kopf hoch zu halten und schreie laut in die Welt hinaus, dass du es schaffst.

Kurz: achte auf das Sternenlicht, wenn die Sonne untergegangen ist.


	2. Prolog

Disclaimer: Blablabla, immer noch nicht meins

Nemea: Kriegst du glatt. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt...

**Through the Door We Never Opened**

Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Liebe

Disclaimer: Blablabla, immer noch nicht meins

"…Jedes andere Universum ist das Ergebnis einer Reihe von Möglichkeiten. Nimm als Beispiel das Werfen einer Münze: sie landet auf dem Kopf oder der Zahl, und wir wissen nicht auf was, bevor sie landet. Wenn sie auf dem Kopf herabfällt, bedeutet das, dass die Möglichkeit, auf der Zahl zu landen, vorüber ist. Bis zu diesem Moment waren beide Möglichkeiten gleich erfüllbar. Aber in einer anderen Welt ist sie auf der Zahl gelandet."

-Philip Pullman

Ein Mann ist nicht alt bis Bedauern den Platz der Träume einnimmt

- J. Barrymore

—

**Prolog**

Jeder weiß, dass Dunkelheit das Furchteinflößenste überhaupt ist, und dass sich nichts mit Dunkelheit vergleichen lässt.

Dunkelheit steht für die unbekannten Ängste aller Lebewesen, seien es Menschen, Tiere oder sogar gedankenlose Pflanzen - man beobachtet, wie alles Leben immer nach Sonnenlicht strebt, nach Wärme trachtet und aus der Dunkelheit zu entkommen sucht. Dunkelheit ist seit Menschengedenken die Angst der Lebenden, der unbekannte Schrecken jenseits des Wissen, das Ende der Vorhersehbarkeit.

Dennoch gibt es keine wirkliche Dunkelheit – nur Mangel an Licht.

Und ich, Remus Lupin, bin ein Symbol für diese "Abwesenheit des Lichtes"

Ich war nicht immer so... verbitter, wenn dies das geeignete Wort ist. Was ich sagen will, ist, dass ich nicht immer so ohne Hoffnung in dieser Welt war, so zynisch, so hilflos mit allem.

Aber seit zwei Jahren bin ich es.

Ja, ich habe zwölf Jahre gelebt in dem Glauben, _er_ sei Verräter. Aber damals hatte ich meinen Hass, mein Selbstmitleid, einen Sinn und ein Ziel im Leben.

Aber nun? Nun ist der Krieg vorbei, die Welt ist sicher, wir haben alles verloren, Straßen voller Leichen gewonnen, für uns bleiben nur Erinnerungen zurück, an denen wir uns festhalten können.

Ja, da Sirius Nichte, Tonks – sie ist glücklich, und ich brauche es, jemanden zu sehen, der glücklich ist. Sie ist glücklich, und das ist für mich so wichtig, dass es genug ist, um zu lächeln und lachen, Licht in meine Augen zu bringen, zärtlich zu sprechen und sie liebevoll festzuhalten, einfach weil dieses Glück so selten ist in diesen Tagen.

Sogar jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie lieber mag als ihre Mutter, von der ich _glaube,_ dass ich sie getroffen habe – braunes Haar, ein nettes Lächeln, eher klein; das war sie doch, oder?

Glaub mir, ich habe versucht, sie zu überzeugen, sie fast schon angebettelt, um sie dazu zu bringen zu erkennen, dass sie jemand besseren finden muss, dass sie für mich nichts als allenfalls Sympathie empfinden kann. Ich bin alt, was die Sache _eigentlich_ schon klären sollte. Ich habe ihr auch gesagt, dass ich gefährlich bin, berüchtigt, unkomplett. Aber Tonks wollte nichts davon hören, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie verstand, dass ich es wirklich so _meinte_, als ich sagte, dass sie jemanden **ganz** verdient: womit ich jemanden meine, der fähig ist, sie zu lieben.

Natürlich sind wir zusammen. Wir sind verheiratet.

Ich kann dich fast fragen hören "Warum?". Warum? Weil ich lieber jemanden glücklich mache als unglücklich und weil ich nicht die Kraft habe, jemanden zu trösten und aufzumuntern, muss tun, was in meiner Macht steht, und zwar für die Menschen, die ich erreichen _kann_.

Es gibt auf dieser Welt auch ohne meine Hilfe genug Kummer und Schmerz. Ist es deshalb nicht besser, dass ich sie und alle anderen, auch mich, glauben lasse, dass ich sie liebe, und wenn wir uns, sobald ihr Gedränge abnimmt, scheiden lassen und sie allein weitermachen kann? Niemand würde auf diese Weise verletzt...

Aber so lange sie mich liebt, soll sie eine Liebe erhalten, die ihr gerecht wird.

Was kann ich noch sagen?

Versuche gar nicht erst, es zu verstehen; versuche nicht einmal, es verstehen zu wollen, denn wenn du das tust, wirst auch du alt sein.

—

Es regnet wieder.

Die typische Londoner Düsterkeit bedeckt die Welt, zugedeckt von einer bedrückenden Dunkelheit.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich grau nicht mag – im Gegenteil, ich bin weit davon entfernt... eine meiner Lieblingsfarbe, ich mag sie sehr. Ich zweifle daran, dass ich mehr fühlen kann als nur zu mögen. Ich zweifle daran, dass mein betäubtes Herz noch bemerkt, dass es andere Gefühle gibt jenseits von Abgestumpftheit.

Der Schmutz und der Schlamm dieser Stadt sind mit dem Regen, der sanft und beharrlich herabfällt, verschwunden, und ersetzt worden durch reines Grau. Die Autolärm und Schritte sind gedämpft, und die Stimmen von Londons Bewohnern sind verformt durch graue Stille, die jedes Geräusch verschluckt.

All das ist gut mich, der die Stille mag, der sie immer mag, nachdem Gelächter ein fremder Begriff für ihn geworden ist.

Ich vermisse es.

Aber diese schattenhafte Stille, die nebelige Dunkelheit erinnert mich so sehr an den Tod... und ich kann nicht an den Tod denken, ohne dass meine Gedanken auch zu denen, die ich verloren habe, abscheifen...verloren an das, was ich verkörpere.

Ich frage mich oft selbst, ob es nicht besser ist, tot zu sein? Für immer zu schlafen, ohne nachzudenken?

Aber was ist denn der Tod genau? Eine schlaflose Nacht? Ein ewig gleiches Warten? Flauschige Wolken und singende Engel? Kochende Töpfe von Todesangst in der Hölle? Oder einfach Nichts...bis in alle Ewigkeit?

Ich frage mich oft, ob es nicht besser wäre, nie geboren zu sein? Wäre es nicht besser für die Welt, nie existiert zu haben?

Noch bin ich nicht tot; ich habe den Tod nie gewollt.

Und oft sage ich mir selbst: es ist ja nicht dringend, oder? Sterben, meine ich?

Aber Eile ist nicht erforderlich um zu sterben. Selbst wenn es nicht dringend ist, sollte es aufgehalten werden, verschoben werden auf morgen?

Dennoch habe ich mich immer entschieden, noch einen weiteren Tag zu leben. Was beweist das? Ja, ich will immer noch leben.

Was ist Leben? Warum leben wir? Das weiß niemand, aber ich kenne die Antwort auf eine andere Frage: warum will ich leben? Weil ich leben will, sogar bis zu der tiefsten Schicht, zu der Wurzeln reichen können.

Leben hat noch einen anderen Namen: hoffen.

Schritte verfolgen mich, und ich renne, renne weg, versuche, den mich heimsuchenden Schritten zu entkommen, wie ich versuche, den Gedanken, die mich verfolgen, zu entfliehen... den Gedanken an Lachen – den Gedanken an einen längst vergangenen Lebensabschnitt.

Zumindest bis ich bemerke, dass die Schritte meine eigenen sind.

Im Grunde ist es wirklich lächerlich, dass ich so Angst habe vor etwas, dass ich selbst erzeuge. Schritte ängstigen mich, aber der Tod nicht – albern, oder nicht?

Ich fürchte den Tod nicht; zu manchen Zeiten tue ich es wirklich nicht. Manchmal. Und doch: den Tod nicht zu fürchten und den Tod zu erstreben sind zwei zu unterschiedliche Dinge, um zusammengemischt zu werden.

Einige Menschen fürchten den Tod manchmal nicht, aber jemanden, der niemals den Tod fürchtet, gibt es nicht. Manche mögen lässig über den Tod denken, aber niemand denkt neutral darüber.

Manchmal fürchte ich mich mehr vor dem Leben. Aber das Leben zu fürchten und zu wünschen, das Leben zu verlieren, sind ebenfalls zwei unterschiedliche Dinge.

Aber warum, warum sollte ich mir wünschen, nach all diesen Dingen noch immer zu leben? Nachdem alle außer mir gestorben sind? Weil ich immer noch will, wünsche und auf etwas hoffe.

Ein Wunder.

Niemand kann sich dagegen sträuben, einen Grund für das Leben zu finden. Aber die meisten finden ihn nicht.

Ich öffne die Tür, stecke einen abgenutzten Schlüssel in ein abgenutztes Schlüsselloch, und die abgenutzten Türen schwingen auf, bieten mir Zugang in ein abgenutzt Haus, das mein rostiges Ich umgibt.

Ich bin wirklich abgenutzt, oder?

Ich kann nicht verhindern, alt zu werden, aber ich kann dagegen kämpfen.

Ich kann es, und ich habe es nicht getan.

Ich habe es nicht getan, und ich habe sogar vergessen, was es bedeutet, was kämpfen bedeutet. Vielleicht werde ich mit dem Wunder, auf das ich hoffe, wieder jung werden, jung im Herzen. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dem Wunder ein süßer Nachgeschmack der Bitterkeit erscheint, das entlastende Verstehen nach der nervösen Beklemmtheit, die Ruhe nach ewigen Spekulationen, die Jugend nach alter Trostlosigkeit.

Nutzlos zu sagen, dass Hoffnung eben wirklich nur das ist: Hoffnung

Ich mache Licht an, und das Haus ist getaucht Dämmerlicht, in trüben, elektrischen Glühen. In der Ecke kann ich einen Teddybären erkennen – einen Teddybär, der beinahe so abgenutzt ist wie sein Besitzer.

Eine weitere Welle der Dummheit trifft mich – dies ist noch absurder! Ein Mann mittleren Alters, der einen Teddybär aufhebt, einen, der beinahe ebenso alt ist wie er selbst, als wäre sein Leben in diesem festgehalten... Tonks hat immer versucht, mich zu überzeugen ihn wegzuwerfen, ihn wenigstens durch einen neuen zu ersetzen... ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich es nie getan habe.

Was also, wenn ich ihn zu jemanden gäbe, der sich um ihn kümmert? Jemanden, der sich sorgt, der sich genug sorgt um zu wissen, dass ich niemals zuvor einen Teddybären bekommen habe.. der mir sein Leben einmal im Monat anvertraut...jemanden, den ich vor langer Zeit verloren habe... verloren an die Schatten.. verloren an meine Verdächtigungen...

Jeder normale und zivilisierte Mensch hat unabsichtlich verschiedene Schichten der Zeit um sein Herz - ohne diese Schutzschichten würde das Leben seine Spannkraft verlieren und wäre mühelose zerstört.

Aber es sind auch diese Schichten, die in deinem Herzen kämpfen, und manchmal erzwingst du ein Lächeln für etwas, das in Wirklichkeit bitter ist.

Ich begann zu fühlen, wie sich diese Schichten spannten, dünner würden, und schließlich zerrissen.

Und so nehme ich den Teddybär mit in das einzige Schlafzimmer, trotz der mich plagenden Gedanken in meinem Kopf, dass ich ihn gerade gestern erst hinausgebracht habe.

Ich beginne, ihn immer häufiger mit mir zu nehmen.

Durch das Fenster meines Schlafzimmers sehe ich den Regen nun schwächer herabfallen. Die Wolken sind so schwer, aber ein grauer Fleck ist heller als die ihn umgebenden Wolken... als ob er eingekeilt wäre von den düsteren Wolken um ihn herum, die ihn beinahe ersticken.

Aber irgendwo in der Ferne, weit weg im Osten, wird ein Funke von Sonnenlicht sichtbar durch die Wolken.

Ich kann nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen: wie weit ist das weitentfernte Wunder?

—

Was ist das Leben? Wahnsinn. Was ist das Leben? Eine Illusion, ein Schatten, eine Geschichte. Und selbst das größte Gute ist klein genug: trotzdem ist das Leben ein Traum, und Träume selbst sind nur Träume.

- Caldermn de la Barca, Pedro


	3. Von der Tücke des Fensters

**Disclaimer: **Nichts ist mein.

Mein Dank gilt **Nemea, **ohne die diese Übersetzungsaktion längst abgebrochen wäre. Und den Pfingstferien, die mich so herrlich langweilen, sodass ich endlich wieder Zeit in Massen habe.

**Through the Door We Never Opened**

Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Liebe

Verasilyn

Das ist das menschliche Leben. Wir werden auf diese Welt geweht; wir treiben kurz Zeit schwimmend durch die Sommerluft und zeigen selbstzufrieden die Anmut unseres Körpers und unsere anmutig glänzenden Farben; dann verschwinden wir mit einem kleinen „puff" und hinterlassen nichts als eine Erinnerung – und manchmal nicht einmal das. Ich glaube, dass zu jenen ernsten Zeiten, wenn wir in den Tiefen der Nacht aufwachen und darüber nachdenken, dass es niemanden gibt, der willig ist zuzugeben, dass er wirklich nur eine Seifenblase ist.

- Mark Twain

Es gibt nur eine Sache in dieser Welt die schlechter ist als darüber zu sprechen, und zwar schweigen.

- O. Wilde

—

**Chapter 1:**

**Von der Tücke des Fensters**

Remus Lupin würde von einem Außenstehenden als absolut durchschnittlich bezeichnet werden.

Die Tatsache, dass er verheiratet war, machte es einfacher zu übersehen, dass er ein heimatloser Vagabund war – erst Recht, weil er gut aussah und wir es immer irgendwie geschafft haben, ihn zu ignorieren oder zu kritisieren, dass wir nicht an ihn rankamen, schon von jeher. Seine Entscheidung, eine nicht gerade respektierte Frau mit unanständigem Haar zu heiraten trug nicht unbedingt zu seinem Ansehen bei – nicht geachtete Frauen waren schon immer ein Zeichen von Übel. Sein Mangel an Familie machte ihn abhängig vom Mitleid anderer – das war schon lange so. Seine dauernde Arbeitslosigkeit hingegen machte nur einen weiteren erfolglosen Mann im Leben aus ihm – und doch geschah das nie; so war es, ist es und so wird es immer sein.

Seine Nachbarn hatten ihn längst vergessen; ihn zu vergessen ist viel leichter als sich daran zu erinnern, dass es einen Mann mit sandbraunem Haar und grauen Augen gab, der in der Nähe wohnte.

Wären seine Nachbarn gefragt worden, ob es einen Remus Lupin in der Gegend gäbe, dann hätten sie dies alle bestätigt, und in ihrer Stimme wäre Lob und vielleicht Bewunderung mitgeklungen.   
wären sie jedoch nach den Namen der Menschen in der angrenzenden Gemeinde gefragt worden, wäre sein Name für immer außer Reichweite geraten, nur ein Wort, das der Zunge entflieht.

Natürlich war er normal.

Er hatte keine entfernten Verwandten mit viel Geld und ohne Erben, die plötzlich einem mysteriösen Tod erlagen und ihm ein kleines Vermögen hinterließen. Er entdeckte keine Schätze in einem namenlosen Land, in dem er versuchte, eine schöne Jungfrau aus dem Klauen eines entsetzlichen Drachen inmitten der Wildnis zu retten. Er war nicht erpresst und gezwungen worden, seine Frau zu heiraten (obwohl seine Nachbarn dies sicherlich gemocht hätten), und leider, leider kannte er auch keine Prinzessin aus einem weit entfernten Land, die er liebte, seit er sie bewusstlos auf seiner Türstufe gefunden und mit liebevoller Fürsorge gesund gepflegt hatte, und die nun einen schrecklichen, gewaltsamen Tod gestorben war.

Remus Lupin war trotz seines guten Aussehens und seines Humors nur ein weiterer gutherziger, geistreicher und scharfsinniger Mann, der eigentlich, wäre es gerecht zugegangen, viel Geld haben und sich einen Namen machen sollte. Er war es ganz einfach nicht. Ich frage mich, warum.

Was ihn angeht gibt es nichts, worin du deine Nase stecken könntest – verschwende diese Energie lieber für jemand anderen, jemanden, der interessanter ist.

—

Derselbe Remus Lupin, von dem wir eben gesprochen haben, saß hinter einem Fenster vor etwas, das wohl ein Schreibtisch sein sollte und hielt verblichenes Papier und einen Stift in der Hand, der schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte.

Der Mann war wohl in den Dreißigern und sah sehr gebildet aus, doch er trug keine Brille. Die Augen unter den dunklen Augenbrauen waren grau, ein grau, das sich nicht bestimmen ließ, das keinen Namen hatte. Es war zu sanft für stürmisches grau, zu dunkel für perlgrau, zu geschützt und nüchtern für silbergrau und zu sensibel und realistisch für rauchgrau – vielleicht war es eher aschgrau: düster, ausdruckslos, einst voll Feuer und nun tot.

Das helle braune Haar, einst ordentlich, geschmeidig und elegant, war gebleicht und nun flachsblond, der Glanz war verloren. Sein Gesicht war jung, für sein Alter jedoch schon zu gezeichnet, er tippt mit dem Stift immer wieder gegen die gerade Nase und seine Augenbrauen berührten sich in Konzentration.

Remus war jung, und doch alt.

Er schrieb weiter, ohne die fallenden Dunkelheit zu beachten und hoffte, einen Moment des Trostes zu finden, inmitten der Welt des Vergessens, die seiner Feder entfloss.

—

Die knochige kleine Kreatur schlich mit flinken, leichten Bewegungen die Straße hinunter.

Leute hatten ihn Wichtel, Fee, Teufel, Kobold oder Geist genannt, und all diese Namen, die in verschiedenen Kulturen früher oder später erschaffen worden waren, waren für ihn allein geschaffen. Aber in Wahrheit war er nur ein einfacher Unruhestifter in seinen zerschlissenen Klamotten und mit seinen großen Augen von so intensivem blau, dass man es nicht mehr himmelsblau nennen konnte, denn der Himmel verlor seine Farbe im Vergleich zu diesen Augen. Er war ganz einfach jemand, der Kräfte besaß, die ihn bei jeder Laune oder Idee unterstützten.

Es – oder vielleicht sollten wir doch „er" sagen, um Respekt zu zeigen – kroch und kroch und hielt erst an, als er die Vorderseite eines düsteren, schäbigen und etwas schiefen Hauses erreichte, das an einer dunklen Gasse gelegen war und auf eine untypische Weise sauber wirkte.

Die Steine erzählten ihm, dass es im Inneren Hunger und Not gab. Die Mauern berichteten ihm von einem Mann, der wünschte und doch nie richtig hoffte. Die Vorhänge verkündeten, dass der Mann, der dort drinnen wohnte, vor anderen Menschen immer lächelte, wenn er eigentlich weinen wollte, immer leise sprach, wenn er eigentlich nichts mehr wollte als zu schreien und Dinge versprach, an die er selbst nicht glaubte.

Die Scheibe sagte in einer leise flüsternden Stimme, dass er nicht mehr nach seinem nächsten Opfer suchen musste.

Die Kreatur – sie wurde gerne Laskyr genannt, weil das originell und geheimnisvoll klang – grinste: seine Magie war stärker als die der Zauberer, denn was sie praktizierten war nicht mehr als eine vereinfachte, gespaltene Version wahrer Magie. Sie haben es nie verstanden, zu der Natur zu _sprechen, _ihr zu _sagen_, was sie tun wollten; sie haben nie die Befriedigung erfahren, die er verspürte, wenn ihm etwas ohne ein einziges Wort gelang; sie haben die Bedeutung des Kommunizierens nie verstanden; sie wollten sie allerdings auch nie wirklich verstrehen.

Es war Magie – das war alles, was sie wussten und auch alles, was sie wissen wollten.

Aber was für eine Magie?

Woher kannten die Objekte, die sie bewegten, die Absicht der Zauberer? Sie wussten nicht einmal was ihre Zauberstäbe bedeuteten, mal abgesehen davon, dass man damit herumfuchteln konnte.

Erbärmlich, dachte der Laskyr. Und am erbärmlichsten war der Mann, der zum Fenster hinüberging, das ihn eben als einziger nicht verraten hatte. (Sei nicht sauer auf das arme Fenster – ein halbes Jahrhundert lang hat niemand mit ihm gesprochen. Würdest du nicht auch ein wenig Abwechslung wollten, nachdem man dich so lange Zeit nur geöffnet hat, damit du die Sonne abhältst oder geschlossen, damit du von Regentropfen geschlagen wirst, die nie gut auf Fenster wie dich zu sprechen waren?)

Der Laskyr krümmte einen dürren Finger und eine leichter Wind kam auf, der stärker und stärker wurde, bis er das Blatt, auf dem der Mann eben geschrieben hatte, aus dem Fenster wehte, das ein wenig zurückschwang, als wolle es dem Wind Platz machen.

Er grinste wieder, als er sah, wie der Mann verzweifelt versuchte, nach dem Blatt zu greifen. Das Blatt jedoch entfloh ihm in einem kleinen Windstoß und so blickte der Mann betroffen seiner Arbeit nach, die vom Wind fortgetragen wurde, wohin der Wind wollte.

Der Mann ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, was den Laskyr noch breiter grinsen ließ – ein mitleidloses Lächeln, aber nicht grausam. Der Lascyr hatte in seinem nahezu unsterblichen Leben das gesamt Leiden der Menschheit gesehen. Er suchte nur nach Vergnügen, nach Abwechslung, indem er mit den Leben anderer spielte.

_Was wollte der Mann? _Wieder fragte er die Fensterscheibe, weil er wusste, dass sie der offenste Teil dieses Hauses war.

_Ein Wunder_, antwortete das Glas und kicherte in seiner eigenen Sprache. _Ein Wunder, das all diese Jahre voll Kummer von seinen Schultern nehmen kann_. Wieder ein ausgelassenes Kichern. _Gönn ihm das Wunder: Er ist ein guter Herr! Er putzt mich oft..._

Meine lieben Leser, hier sehen sie, dass das Glas im Grunde gar kein Verräter ist.

_Ich werde es ihm verschaffen, _versprach der Laskyr mit einem Nicken und grinste. Er dachte an die Art und Weise, auf die er ihm das Wunder zu erfüllen gedachte_. All das und noch mehr!_

Je länger der Laskyr über seinen Plan nachdachte, umso fröhlicher wurde er. Seine eigenen Brillianz entzückte ihn. Oh ja, er würde diesem Mann nicht nur all die Jahre von seinen Schultern nehmen, sondern seine ganze Welt. Er wird sein ganzes Leben noch einmal an sich vorbeiziehen sehen, all das noch einmal durchleiden.

Wie genial!

Der Laskyr klatschte in die Hände vor Freude, die trockenen Knochen in seinem Körper schlugen aneinander, als er sich im Freudentaumel drehte. Die Idee, der Mann könnte irgendetwas unternehmen, um zu verhindern, dass sein Leben in seinem ganzen Elend noch einmal an ihm vorbeilief, kam ihm nicht.

Wie du siehst, er war wirklich nur ein Unruhestifter, der gut über Magie unterrichtet war, und vor allem war er nicht der Beste in seinem Fach. Aber noch wusste er dies nicht, und so fuhr er fort, wie in Ekstase zu tanzen.

Er schnippte mit dem Finger und die Welt schien ein kleines bisschen zu verwackeln, ein bisschen aus dem Rahmen zu geraten, wie es schlechte Filme im Fernsehen manchmal tun und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war die Welt in zwei Schichten geteilt, beide genau gleich, beide ein bisschen zu wenig stabil und klar, um zusammen zu passen.

Der Laskyr verschwand.

—


	4. Ein geschützter Hinterhof voller Pilze

**Disclaimer:** Nichts ist mein.

**Nemea: **Ich hör nicht gern auf mit Dingen, die ich mal angefangen habe, es dauert höchstens gelegentlich etwas länger flöt Auf jeden Fall schön, dass du da bist :- )

**Through the door we never opened**

Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Liebe

Verasilyn

Dieses Leben ist nicht fair und die Engel, die du brauchst, sind nie da.

- Courtney Love

Wenn das Leben dich betrügt, sei nicht enttäuscht und beunruhigt. An melancholischen Tagen ist Gelassenheit erforderlich. Glaube daran, dass Freundlichkeit kommen wird. Sehne dich danach, dass es vorübergeht, und alles wird vorbei sein. Vergangene Dinge werden angenehme Erinnerungen sein.

- Pushkin

Die Menschen sind das, was wir von ihnen in Erinnerung behalten. Was wir Leben nennen ist letzten Endes ein Patchwork aus den Erinnerungen anderer. Mit dem Tod wird es aufgetrennt und endet schließlich in chaotischen, unzusammenhängenden Bruchstücken.

- Joseph Brodsky

**Kapitel 2:**

**Ein geschützter Hinterhof voller Pilze**

„Es gibt da draußen andere Mächte als den Teufel, aber das heißt nicht automatisch, dass sie alle gut und gerecht sind."

Dies war die erste Lektion des Lebens, die man lernen sollte, hatte Sirius ihm eines frühen Morgens im Grimmauld Place erzählt. Sirius war ziemlich düster drauf und erinnerte mehr an den flüchtigen Askabaninsassen als, na ja, Sirius im Normalzustand. Er sprach den Satz weniger aus als dass er ihn ausspuckte, nachdem er einen Blick auf das lächelnde Gesicht von Remus Lupin geworfen hatte, der ihn eben begrüßte (Achtung, universelle, allgemein gültige Wahrheit: Wenn Sirius lacht, dann lächelt Remus)

Remus hatte mit einem weiteren Lächeln abgewunken. Es war zu früh am Tag für philosophische Diskussionen, die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich – selbst in einem bedrohlichem Haus wie das der Blacks hatte Remus Mühe, an einem Tag wie diesem bedrückt zu sein.

Später jedoch war Remus näher auf diesen speziellen Kommentar eingegangen als alle anderen.

Noch war es einfach ein gewöhnlicher Morgen voller Sonnenschein und fröhlichem Vogelgezwitscher, und noch hatte Remus nicht gelernt, dass er morgens wahrscheinlich genauso unglücklich war wie am Abend. Noch dazu war es ein Montagmorgen, und jeder weiß, dass Montagmorgen, ganz gleich wie schön das Wetter ist, das Synonym für Elend sind.

Lasst uns etwas über Remus besprechen bevor wir uns genauer mit diesem Montag befassen.

Remus war unglücklich genug darüber, ein Werwolf zu sein, falls irgendjemand das wissen wollte, woran er zweifelte. Er hatte jedoch keine Bedenken, dies hier niederzuschreiben, weil unausgesprochene Geheimnisse dazu neigen, immer größer und größer zu werden, bis sie dich vollkommen ausfüllen und irgendwann explodieren, ein Ereignis, das nicht zu verachten wäre – eine weitere schmerzvolle Lektion, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Er verdiente seinen Lebensunterhalt mit seinem Dasein als Professor und Teilzeitautor, unter verschiedenen Pseudonymen, versteht sich (Werwölfe hatten noch nie einen besonders guten Ruf in der Literatur – in jedem anderen Bereich auch nicht, um genau zu sein). Er war nie so arm, dass er nicht gelegentlich in einem nahegelegenen Restaurant hätte essen gehen oder sich ein paar Bücher hätte kaufen können, um sie abends im Bett zu lesen. Er konnte sich die Dinge leisten, die normale Menschen gerne tun, und die Nachbarn glaubten es. Er musste lediglich ein wenig sparsam mit seinem Geld umgehen, darauf achten, dass die Miete für sein Haus nicht zu viel kostete, und ja, er sparte an seiner Erscheinung – Äußerlichkeiten waren ihm ganz einfach nicht wichtig genug.

Nun, da wir die äußeren Umstände seiner Situation einigermaßen gut kennen, können wir uns weiter mit diesem Montagmorgen beschäftigen: eine weitere Woche, ein weiterer Anfang, ein weiterer Start... nur nicht so besonders frisch.

Montag, und noch dazu ein Tag, an dem alles wiedermal zusammenbrach, und das ohne ersichtlichen Grund oder Querverbindung. Ein Tag, an dem er einfach kein Glück haben wollte. Ein Tag, der Remus einmal mehr daran erinnerte, dass sein Leben ein Trümmerfeld war.

Es begann schon, bevor er überhaupt aufgestanden war. Tonks war längst zur Arbeit gegangen, wie jeden Tag – Remus vermied es so oft wie möglich, sie zu sehen.

Er wollte nicht aufwachen und seinen Körper wieder dem natürlichen Bewusstsein ausliefern. Okay, es hatte dreißig Grad, sogar innerhalb des Hauses (zweifelsohne eine angenehm kochende Temperatur, um aufzuwachen), er hatte die Klimaanlage nicht installiert, aber diesem neuen Tag ins Gesicht zu blicken war trotzdem nicht schön.

Dann kam das Frühstück.

Beinahe jeden Morgen flogen ein bis zwei Spatzen an sein Fenster– und nein, er fütterte sie nicht. Er hatte kaum genug Essen für sich selbst. Nenn ihn grausam, aber er sah nie einen Sinn darin, seine letzten Krümel Brot den Vögeln zu überlassen – sie konnten sich schließlich ein paar pikante Würmer suchen (obwohl Spatzen eigentlich gar keine Würmer mehr fressen) während er hier verhungerte.

Nicht, dass irgendjemand sich hier noch beklagen möchte.

An diesem Tag jedoch flog ein Schwarm kleiner Vögel zu seinem Fenster und knallte dagegen, und nun, ganz gleich wie hungrig Remus war, ertrug er es wirklich nicht mehr, diese armen, unschuldigen Kreaturen in den Tod fliegen zu sehen, und so öffnete er das Fenster.

Sie flogen alle hinein, und was einmal sein Frühstück gewesen war, war verschwunden.

Und wessen Schuld war das? Remus nahm sich vor, früh zur Arbeit zu gehen. Dann stolperte er jedoch auf seiner eigenen Treppe und zog sich einen fiesen Schnitt zu, der eine Narbe hinterlassen würde. Beim Mittagessen riss er sich den Ärmel auf, aber er hatte für einen dreißigjährigen Mann erstaunlich gut nähen gelernt. War ja auch notwendig, schließlich konnte er sich weder neue Klamotten noch einen Schneider leisten.

Er konnte fast alles ertragen, solange es sich um kleine tägliche Missgeschicke handelte; aber es gab eine Sache, die ihn seit fünfzehn Jahren täglich heimsuchte, und die war ihm unerträglich.

Ironie, würdest du sagen?

Als er gerade keinen Unterricht hatte, machte er einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf. Nur zu Ihrer Information, er war ein normaler Lehrer an einer normalen Londoner Universität, nur eben mit einer nicht ganz normalen Persönlichkeit. Er unterrichtete klassische Mythologie und Volkskunde – was sonst?

Aber zurück zu diesem furchtbaren Tag in seinem furchtbaren Leben.

Er hatte einen wunderbaren Traum geträumt: er träumte von einer schönen kleinen Lichtung an einem Fluss, umgeben von dunklem Wald, aber in dem Fluss floss kein Wasser, sondern süß riechende Schokolade. Er sah den Vollmond mit menschlichen Augen. Die tiefschwarze Dunkelheit teilte sich, und ein Mann erschien, der ihm graziös die Hand hinhielt, lächelte und ihn dazu bringen wollte, ihm die schattige Straße hinunter zu folgen...

Dann erwachte er.

Das schmerzhafteste, was es gibt, ist nach einem Traum zu erwachen und keinen Ort und keine Heimat zu haben.

Remus Lupin hatte keine Heimat.

Schließlich machte er einen Spaziergang in dem Hinterhof der Schule – Wickliffe Schule zur Erziehung vornehmer junger Damen und Herren, gegründet 1930.

Dieser Hof war eine Wildnis, vollkommen ungepflegt, Unkraut wuchs in den Blumenbeten, das Rosmarin und Geißblatt einengte; eine mickrige Entschuldigung für wilde Gänseblümchen, die hier anstelle von Nelken und Rosen wuchsen. Die Pappeln und Weiden wuchsen so mächtig wie eh und je, wilde Pilze in Mengen, manche giftig, manche essbar, die sich die Baumstämme klammerten.

Der Hinterhof war Remus nicht fremd – er war die moosbedeckten Wege schon entlanggegangen, als sie noch gar nicht moosig waren, viele Jahre war das her, als der stumme Gärtner noch gelebt hatte. Er sammelte die Pilze (nur die essbaren – er war gegen Selbstmord) wenn ihn niemand dabei sehen konnte (Armut mochte sein Vermögen mindern, niemals aber seine Würde).

Heute jedoch war er nicht hier, um Pilze zu sammeln (sein Vorrat war noch gefüllt – frisch, getrocknet, gepresst, gebraten, gesalzen, all das war in seinem Vorratsraum; wirklich faszinierend, was man mit so langweiligen Dingen alles tun konnte) sondern um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Der Traum verfolgte ihn.

"Ich hoffe, du kannst mich hören, Sirius – du hast immer einen Weg gefunden, das Unmögliche zu tun und die Regeln zu verändern," murmelte er leise, obwohl niemand in seiner Nähe war, mal abgesehen von einem Baum – okay, es war ein Baum, den er besonders gern mochte, aber trotzdem, es war ein Baum. Nur Verrückte sprechen zu Bäumen und ähnlichen Dingen, die nichts andere tun, als ihren Kopf im Wind zu neigen.

"Mit uns zu gehen war die zweitschlechteste Entscheidung, die du je getroffen hast… ich wünschte,…"

Das Schnippen der Finger des Laskyrs war wieder da, das scharfe Geräusch schien ein Echo in diesem Hinterhof nach sich zu ziehen, ein bisschen zu hoch, um von Menschen wahrgenommen zu werden. Und Remus war, Wolf hin oder her, immer noch ein Mensch.

Das Lachen der Kreatur hätte man beinahe hören können, obwohl er selbst weit, weit weg war, vielleicht in einer anderen Dimension, einer anderen Welt, einer anderen Zeit.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles ändern…", seufzte er und ging weiter über den Hinterhof. „Ich wünsche mir das Wunder, auf dass ich all die Jahre gehofft habe..."

Der Garten war kleiner gewesen in seiner Erinnerung und weniger wild.

Hätte irgendjemand darauf geachtet, dann hätte er einen hellen Funkenschimmer gesehen, der auf die Pflanzen fiel, der sie in einem Wind schaukeln ließ, der gar nicht da war und der sie niederdrückte, als würde eine unbekannte Kraft auf ihnen lasten.

Aber leider tat das niemand.

—

Ein Suchtrupp war auf die Suche nach ihrem Lehrer geschickt worden – ein ziemlich kleiner Suchtrupp – aber dieser wurde so schnell wieder abgebrochen, wie er begonnen hatte. Wer weiß schon, warum er einmal von seiner gewohnten Routine abwich? Aber was auch immer der Grund dafür war, sei es wirklich eine Laune des Laskyr gewesen, eines Geschöpfes der Zeit, oder ein höheres Wesen, das uns alle überwacht, es ist egal. Sicher ist, dass er weggerissen wurde wie ein junger und zarter Baum, der brennenden Sonne, dem starken Wind, dem prasselnden Regen und der düsteren Nacht gnadenlos ausgeliefert, allein und vergessen.

Er war vollständig vergessen worden, ohne die kleinste Spur, die auf der Welt zurückblieb, auf der er gelebt hatte. Niemand empfand Reue.

Manche, wie beispielsweise Molly oder einige andere Mitglieder des Phönixordens, würden ein paar Tränen für ihren Professor und Mitarbeiter vergießen, aber niemand würde sich wirklich an Remus erinnern, würde sich wirklich mit seiner Erinnerung befassen, wenn erst die Tage des notwendigen Trauers vorüber waren.

Natürlich würde Tonks sich die Augen aus dem Kopf heulen, aber sogar sie würde nach einer Weile einfach weitermachen.

Die wahre Tragödie war, dass der Laskyr die Hand nicht im Spiel hatte, was das anging.

—


	5. Tief in den Wäldern

**Disclaimer: Nichts ist mein.**

**Ü./N.: **Ich hoffe sehr, es geht weiterhin so schön schnell. Im Moment habe ich den guten Vorsatz, jeden Freitag ein Kapitel hochzladen... Mal sehen was daraus wird...  
Die Zahl der Reviewer hat sich verdreifacht : -) Das ist doch mal was.

**PadBlack: **Danke, und schön, dass du da bist.

**Nemea: **Ja, worauf das hier rausläuft wüsste ich auch ganz gerne... Danke auf jeden Fall. Vielleicht findest du ja irgendwo in diesem Kapitel aufschlussreiche Informationen.

**Nyella: **DANKE für dieses Review :-) Freut mich natürlich, dass du es grandios findest, und ich hoffe, du leidest wegen mir jetzt nicht an Schlafentzug... (ich glaube, man kann diese Geschichte nicht vollständig verstehen, man muss einfach etwas interpretieren...)

**Through the Door We Never Opened**

Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Liebe

Verasilyn

"Du kannst nicht zweimal in den selben Fluss springen, denn es fließt immer anderes Wasser darin"

- Heracleitus

„Beende jeden Tag mit Zufriedenheit. Du hast getan, was du konntest; ein paar Fehltritte und Absurditäten sind dir unterlaufen; vergiss sie so schnell du kannst. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag, du solltest ihn heiter beginnen und dich nicht mit altem Unsinn belasten."

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

„Manchmal geschehen Wunder, aber man muss verdammt hart dafür arbeiten."

- C. A. Weizmann

—

**Kapitel 3:**

**Tief in den Wäldern**

Remus ging immer und immer weiter, bis er sich sicher war, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte – der Hinterhof dieser Schule _konnte_ nicht so groß sein! Er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Seine Sicht verschwamm, er glaubte, Geister zu sehen, Hunderte, vielleicht sogar Tausende davon. Sie waren einander ähnlich und doch alle unterschiedlich, vor seinen Augen flimmerte es, bis er nicht mehr anders konnte als die Augen zu schließen.

Dann bemerkte er, dass seine Glieder schmerzten – ein dumpfer Schmerz, der seine Nerven zucken ließ. Er hatte die Augen so fest zusammengekniffen, dass er für einen Moment glaubte, er könne sie nicht mehr öffnen und würde nie wieder etwas sehen.

Gelächter erklang in seinen Ohren – vertraut klingendes Gelächter und bellendes Lachen – das Geräusch tat in seinen Ohren weh, aber was noch viel mehr wehtat, war sein Herz – dieses Lachen würde er nie wieder hören.

Irgendwann ging es vorbei, aber der brennende Schmerz seines Körpers hielt an. Lediglich die Kopfschmerzen schwächten ein wenig ab, nur ganz wenig, aber es war genug, um ihn dankbar zu machen – was nicht viel bedeutete in diesen Jahren – und etwas tief in ihm entstehen zu lassen, was ihm nicht willkommen war – Hoffnung. Sein Herz kannte dieses Gefühl aus einer Zeit, die lange vorbei war, auch wenn er sich das nie eingestehen würde – würde er nicht hoffen, dann gäbe es keine Enttäuschungen mehr und niemand würde ihm mehr so wehtun.

Plötzlich verschwand der Schmerz aus seinem Körper, seinem Kopf, das Schwindelgefühl klang ab und ließ eine Helligkeit zurück, die ihn blendete und seine Beine weigerten sich standhaft, ihm zu gehorchen.

Nachdem sich seine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten und er wieder etwas sehen konnte, nahm er seine Umwelt erst verwundert, dann misstrauisch war. Schließlich kehrte der Schwindel zurück, in seinem Kopf schien es zu summen, zu brummen und auf eine schreckliche Weise fröhlich zu surren.

Überall um ihn herum waren Bäume – nicht die kleinen Pappeln und Weiden, die empfindlich und geschützt in London wuchsen. Das hier waren alte Bäume, älter als man sich vorstellen konnte. Sie waren zu hoch, dunkel und dick als dass ein gewöhnlich Muggelschulhof sie hätte aufnehmen können; Magie schwirrte umher, eine widerspenstige, zügellose Magie vom Anbeginn der Zeit.

Kein Geräusch war zu hören, abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen Knistern eines herabfallenden Blattes in der stillen Luft, es gab kein Gewisper, keine Bewegung, die die Zweige berührte.

Remus hatte jedoch das unangenehme Gefühl, dass jemand ihn voller Missfallen anstarrte, mit Missfallen, das sich zu Abscheu steigerte und schließlich zu wahrer Feindseeligkeit wurde. Das Gefühl wuchs immer weiter an, bis er nach oben sah oder sich nervös über die Schulter blickte, als erwarte er einen plötzlichen Wind in der kühlen Luft.

Es gab nicht das geringste Zeichen eines Weges, die Bäume schienen überall den Weg zu versperren.

Trotzdem waren Remus die Wege des Waldes vertraut, es musste der Wald sein, der ihm nur zu gut bekannt war… es gab keinen anderen Wald in ganz England, durch den so viel unbeherrschte Kraft wehte, und er befand sich doch wohl nicht außerhalb von England?

Nein, dachte er, als er sich seinen Weg durch all die Bäume bahnte, das hier _muss_ der Verbotene Wald sein.

Es blieb nur eine Frage: Wie kam er hierher? Remus fragte nicht nach dem warum, denn ein warum konnte nie vollständig beantwortet werden. Nicht seit seinem neunten Geburtstag zumindest.

Langsam folgte er den gelegentlichen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die schwere Waldkrone drangen, doch die Sonne gab keine Wärme in diesem viel zu kalten Frühling. Irgendwann fand er seinen Weg aus dem Labyrinth heraus.

Er hätte schwören können, dass die Bäume ihre eigenen Stimmen und ihren eigenen Willen hatten.

Wenn Sirius da gewesen wäre, dann hätte er eine witzige Bemerkung darüber gemacht, dass der Verbotene Wald der einzige Ort in ganz England war, an dem die Natur das lebhafteste und lebendigste war, begierig danach den Menschen zu zeigen, was sie vergessen hatten. Das war der Grund, warum Hogwarts in seiner Nähe erbaut worden war, obwohl man ihn ohne Genehmigung natürlich nicht betreten dürfte.

Es gab eine Theorie, die Sirius einmal in einem Buch der Schwarzen Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Remus hatte nie auch nur ein Wort dieser Theorie geglaubt – alle Blätter flüsterten dem Regen zu, der Regen wiederum erzählte es dem Sonnenlicht, das es für den Fluss wiederholte, der das Geflüster zum Schilf am Flussufer trug, dann in einen See, und immer so weiter.

Remus sah einen See vor sich, bevor er auch nur bemerkt hatte, dass er den Wald verlassen hatte.

Das Wasser des Sees war dunkel und undurchsichtig, der Grund tief und die Oberfläche von einer verführerischen Stille. Dieser See war die Heimat vieler Wasserkreaturen. Seejungfrauen, die sich nie aus den Tiefen herausgewagt haben; eine Hydra, die trotz ihrer vielen geschuppten Köpfe und ihrer grausamen Zähne lethargisch und freundlich war; Schildkröten, die einem die wunderbarsten Geschichten erzählten, wenn man geduldig genug war, ihrer langsamen Sprache zu lauschen; die magischsten von allen jedoch waren die Limnatides –ein See der Najaden. Najaden sind nicht das, was sich die meisten Muggel darunter vorstellen – sie sind dunkle Kreaturen und stehen in Verbindung zu allem, was geheim ist. Sie ernähren sich von verlorener Hoffnung, verlorenen Träumen und der verlorenen Kinder verlorener Seelen.  
(Anm. d. Über. Für alle, die jetzt auf Anhieb nicht wissen, was sich Muggel unter Najaden vorstellen: Das Ganze stammt aus der griech. Mythologie, Najaden sind Nymphen, die über Seen, Flüsse,... herrschen. Ihre Gewässer besitzen angeblich magische Heilkräfte. Trocknet der See aus, sterben sie. Limnatides sind die Nymphen, die über Seen herrschen. Faszinierend, finde ich.)

Rein theoretisch gesehen ernährte Remus sie ganz hervorragend, denn er hatte all das verloren.

Er ging ein Stück und beobachtete das Wasser – bewegungslos, bildlos und absolut ruhig. Um die Dunkelheit und Stille zu durchbrechen streckte er eine Hand aus und strich über das Wasser, was ein leichte Kräuseln verursachte. Tiefer Gesang ertönte – der Gesang der Najaden, die mit einer Stimme sangen, die sie von den Sirenen gestohlen hatten.  
(Anm. d. Übers. Sirenen sind, wie ihr wahrscheinlich wisst, griech. Fabelwesen, die durch ihren Gesang Schiffe anlocken, um diese dann zu versenken.)

Für einen winzigen Moment war die Oberfläche durchbrochen von kleinen Kreisen sich kräuselnden Wassers, das glänzte und spiegelte. Dann verwandelte sich die Oberfläche zurück in ebenholzschwarzes Glas.

Diese Millisekunde hatte genügt.

Remus glaubte, etwas dort unten gesehen zu haben, jemanden mit aufgerissenen grauen Augen... war es nur das Wasser, oder war in diesem grau tatsächlich noch ein wenig grün gewesen? Diese Augen, sie waren so jung, so sprühend vor Energie, so vertraut...

Er musst sie einfach noch einmal sehen.

Und so streckte er die Hand hinunter, um ein weiteres Kräuseln der Oberfläche zu verursachen und während dieses Kräuselns schnellte weit entfernt ein nasser Kopf hervor, ein Kopf mit mahagonisdunklem Haar, vermischt mit blond und rot, das über Augen von zartem Aquamarin fiel. Eine schwimmhäutige, schuppige Hand klatschte auf das Wasser, sein blasses, blaugrün-gestreiftes weizenfarbenes Gesicht schmolz zurück in das Wasser, aus dem es eine Sekunde zuvor erschienen war.

Das wahre Gesicht der Limnatides aber war weder die Form, die Remus sehen wollte, noch war es die Form, die er gerade angestarrt hatte.

Er hatte die Form gesehen, die ihm bestimmt war zu sehen, und das dämmerte ihm. Das Wasser hatte ihn ausgetrickst, es waren nicht Sirius bezaubernde Augen gewesen... die Erkenntnis ließ ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, und eine Hand tauchte auf, die ihm durchs Haar streichen wollte, während er aufstand, um das Schloss zu sehen, dass nicht weit entfernt von diesem See war.

Diese Augen gehörten zu dem Gesicht eines Jungen mit glänzendem sandbraunem Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Das Gesicht gehörte einem elfjährigen Remus Lupin.

Jeder andere hätte vor Überraschung aufgeschrieen, jeder andere hätte in Verzückung getanzt, aber nicht so Remus Lupin. Er hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört, über Dinge geschockt zu sein, die ihm das Leben antat… außerdem glaubte er zu träumen, wie er es so viele Male zuvor getan hatte, und diese Träume verfolgten ihn länger, als es ihm lieb war.

Wie betäubt ging er weiter und lief einen schmutzigen Weg entlang, auf dem er bereits zahllose Male gewandert war...

Das Schloss war noch immer so majestätisch und eindrucksvoll wie an diesem Tag vor vielen, vielen Jahren, als er es zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte. Oder war es doch erst gestern? Es lag an ihm, das herauszufinden...

Diese Augen… er wurde sie einfach nicht los… diese Augen… zwei Augenpaare, mal unscharf, mal blendend... er war sich nicht sicher, an welches Augenpaar er dachte... er hatte nie gewusst, dass seine Augen so viel Temperament enthielten! Waren die Augen des dreißigjährigen Remus ganz einfach abgenutzt? Oder lag es daran, dass er sich mehr als an seine eigenen ständig an James energiegeladenen Augen erinnerte, obwohl diese von etwas trüben haselnussbraun waren. Auch Sirius Augen sah er lebendig vor sich, und sie sprühten nur so vor lachenden Funken... bis nach Askaban, versteht sich.

Er hatte gerade damit angefangen, die Funken zurückzugewinnen, als sein Leben wieder zerstört wurde – vielleicht, wenn er mehr Zeit und Frieden hätten, vielleicht könnte er dann wieder zu dem Jungen werden, der er einst war: weniger vertrauensvoll und unschuldig, ja, aber immer noch der gleiche.

Aber Remus Gedanken wanderten umher, wanderten weit weg zu jemanden, von dem er sich nicht so schnell wieder zurückziehen konnte, und die komplizierten Wege am Rand des Waldes forderten seine Aufmerksamkeit – man muss vorsichtig sein, denn ein falscher Schritt reicht aus, einen tief in den Wald zu versetzen.

Weit über ihm war der Himmel von einem blassen blau, das mit perlenden, finsterem grau gemischt war, das es unmöglich machte zu sagen, ob der Himmel wolkenlos war oder nicht.

Von da, wo Remus entlanglief, konnte er den Schein der Fackeln im Inneren erkennen, die dort warm glühten und durch die vorhanglosen Fenster strahlten.

Und das war Remus Lupins Heimat.


	6. Ein bedrohliches Gewässer

**Disclaimer: **Immer noch nicht meins.

**A./N. **Nächsten Freitag wird es wohl kein Kapitel geben, wir machen nämlich eine nette kleine Klassenfahrt in das (hoffentlich) schöne Dresden, sodass ich Ende der Woche weder übersetzen noch onlinestellen kann. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr verkraftet das :-)  
Ein Großes Danke an **Nemea** und **Nyella**!

**Nyella: **Ich nehme an, für Amerikaner ist Schottland und England einfach das Gleiche. Es gibt sogar welche, die in dem Glauben leben, alle Europäer würden europäisch sprechen...:-) (Auch wenn ich mir das bei unserer lieben Autorin, die über scheinbar ziemlich viel Wissen verfügt, nicht vorstellen kann...)

**Nemea: **Mal wieder ein Danke an unsere erste und treuste Reviewerin :-) Vielleicht kann er die Zukunft ja beeinflussen und alles kommt ganz anders. Auch wenn ich das irgendwie komisch fände.

**Through the Door We Never Opened**

Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Liebe

Verasilyn

Die Welt ist ein Spiegel, die jedem Menschen das Spiegelbild seines eigenen Gesichtes zeigt. Sie es finster an, und es wird auch dich sauer ansehen; lache es an und lache mit ihm, und es wird dein fröhlicher Begleiter sein; und so lass alle jungen Menschen ihre eigene Entscheidung treffen

- William Makepeace Thackeray, Vanity Fair

_Life, believe, is not a dream,_

_So dark as sages say;_

_Oft a little morning rain,_

_Foretells a pleasant day._

—

**Kapitel 4:**

**Ein bedrohliches Gewässer, das vielleicht doch gar nicht so bedrohlich ist**

Die großen Tore von Hogwarts waren nicht verschlossen, gerade als ob das Jahrhunderte alte Gebäude ihn jede Minute erwartet hätte.

Remus schritt leise durch die Hallen, bemüht darum, kein Geräusch von sich zu geben und tat alles, um die Portraits vom Aufwachen abzuhalten. Er war sehr erfolgreich in seinen Bemühungen bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Peeves auftauchte und anfing herumzubrüllen ( er hatte noch nie etwas von diesem Geist gehalten). Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei wich er zurück und rannte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zum Gryffindorturm.

Die Idee, dass er vielleicht erst versuchen sollte, sich daran zu erinnern, was für einen Spaziergang am Seeufer er da eben gemacht hatte, kam ihm nicht. Die Idee, dass er das Passwort für den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum nicht wusste, kam ihm auch nicht. Und auch die Idee, dass er vielleicht ein bisschen tiefer in den Schatten gehen sollte, da es offensichtlich irgendwie nicht normal war, dass er sich hier in den Korridoren, oder ganz allgemein in diesem Schloss aufhielt, kam ihm nicht.

Nein, er dachte überhaupt nicht viel.

Stattdessen befahl er sich zu rennen, schnell zu rennen, und seine ungeschickten jungen Beine bewegten sich unter ihm und trugen ihn hinauf zum Turm. Er hatte vergessen, wie ungraziös er als Junge gewesen war... die Jugend besteht aus vielen Niederschlägen und es war definitiv keine Wohltat, all diese Dinge noch einmal zu erleben. Aber das würde vorbeigehen, wenn er etwa fünfzehn war. Und das waren nur wenige Jahre, und was waren schon ein paar Jährchen des Stammelns, Stolperns und der Tollpatschigkeit mit Sirius und James?

Er kannte nichts, das dem Paradies näher käme als das.

Vor ihm erschien ein Portrait, das voll von Erinnerungen war – eine übergewichtige Frau in einem hübschen Abendkleid aus granatfarbener Cheviotwolle. Um den Hals trug sie perfekt passende weinrote Edelsteine und in der Hand hielt sie ein Glas mit roten Bordeuxwein, der ihre Kleidung sehr schön ergänzte. Ihr Gesicht war mollig, so dass das Fett fast herausgequetschte, wenn sie lächelte, und die Finger, die das Weinglas hielten, waren runde Säulen, die in den Gelenken versanken, und doch war sie auf eine seltsame Weise attraktiv, denn sie besaß eine energische Ausstrahlung.

Die Fette Dame. Sie drehte sich herzlich lachend um, ein Ausbund an Gesundheit und sah einen keuchenden kleinen Jungen, dessen Hautfarbe etwas rötlich vom rennen war und der mit den Armen wank, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, während er nach Luft schnappte. „Junge, warum bist du nicht auf dem Weg zur Bahnstation? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du dich eingetragen hast, um über Ostern hierzubleiben. Oder hast du dich umentschieden und willst bleiben über-"

Remus blieb nicht lange genug um zu hören, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Er rannte los, schneller als es ihm eigentlich möglich war, und er wusste, dass die Wände hervorragend dazu geeignet sein würden, den Kopf dagegen zu schlagen, wenn er nur genug Zeit dazu gehabt hätte.

Und so rannte Remus die vielen Treppen von Hogwarts hinunter, die offene Tür hinaus, die plötzlich nicht mehr einladen wirkte, er schloss die Augen, senkte den Kopf und rannte, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Er lief immer schneller, der Wind peitschte gegen sein Gesicht, der harte Boden tat seinen Füßen weh, die harte Luft biss in seiner Kehle und seiner Lunge, und trotzdem lief er immer weiter.

Sein Verstand merkte in einer Stimme, die eines neutralen Erzählers klang, an, dass er zurück am See war, entlang des Ufers, und seine Geschwindigkeit war gefährlich ein einem Platz voll von solch widerspenstiger Energie, und diese

…Und dann stieß er gegen etwas.

Dieses Etwas ließ ihn ins Wasser fallen – in gefrierendes, eiskaltes Wasser, das auf seiner Haut stach und biss, so stark, dass er sich wünschte, auf der Stelle sterben zu können, um von diesem Schmerz und der Kälte erlöst zu werden. Mit dem Knie war er gegen etwas Schlammiges gestoßen, und obwohl es eigentlich hätte schmerzen sollen wie ein Wespenstich, fühlte er nichts als tiefe, gespenstige Taubheit aus der tiefen Kälte, denn das Wasser hatte seine Beine eingehüllt.

Das Wasser war schwarz, das wusste und fühlte er, obwohl seine Augen geschlossen waren – schwarz, aber nicht schmutzig und voll Dreck, sondern eine Farbe, die das Wasser ganz einfach hatte. Er sank in die Schwärze, und da waren keine Sterne, auf die er hätte zusteuern können, kein Licht, dass er hätte suchen können in dieser tiefen Dunkelheit, keine Wärme, die ihn tröstete, wenn die gesamte Welt nur noch aus gleichgültiger Kälte bestand.

So hatte es sich angefühlt in dem Moment, als er Sirius durch den Vorhang fallen sah. So hatte es sich angefühlt, als er die Morgenzeitung gesehen hatte und Sirius Gesicht ihn als das Gesicht eines Askabaninsassens ansah.

So fühlt es sich an, wenn die Welt um dich herum einstürzt.

Aber was war das, was da sein Bein packte und ihn aus dem Wasser zog, das den Tod bedeutete, so unangenehm und heikel die Situation auch war? Wem gehörte das Lächeln, das ihm Wärme bot, wenn alle andere Wärme vor dem Tod geflohen war?

Sirius.

Es war immer Sirius Black gewesen, und er war es immer noch.

Verdamm ihn dafür, dass er hier ist: er hätte distanziert sein können, rücksichtslos oder grausam, und das hätte ihm den Schmerz erspart, den es ihm bereiten würde, sie leben zu sehen, dann den Untergang ins Elend, und dann, wenn sein Leben endlich wieder zurückgewonnen wäre, seine Unschuld bewiesen, seine Freunde gefunden – dann würde er noch einmal sterben.

Aber Sirius Black wusste das nicht, und so lächelte er einfach entschuldigend, mit einem Hauch von Amüsement darin, und dann sagte er mit seiner jungenhaften Stimme, „ Tut mir furchtbar leid, ich hab nicht aufgepasst – hier, nimm meine Robe, in diesem See ist Wasser, das dich umbringen könnte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und nerv mich bitte nicht damit, das immer wieder zu wiederholen: Voll und ganz meine Schuld."

Und dann legte er seine schwarze, brandneue Robe ab, während er mit der anderen Hand Remus nasse und flüsternde Robe nahm und ihm mit der anderen seine eigene trockene und warme über die Schultern legte. Die Nasse warf er ins Gras. „Ich nehme an, du warst in Eile, also geh und pass auf dich auf! Da drüben ist übrigens eine Kutsche für dich," und er zeigte zur Biegung des Sees, von wo aus er gekommen war, „und ein Pferd, das dich für einen schnellen Ritt wahrscheinlich küssen würde."

Remus nickte, und seine Zähne klapperten, als er versuchte zu sprechen.

Wieder lächelte Sirius, "Gern geschehen." Und dann gab er Remus einen Ruck, während er einen Schritt zurück ging und auf und ab hüpfte, als könne er Remus Kälte damit für ihn verjagen. „Beeil dich, Rennen hilft gegen Kälte!"

Das wars, und Sirius Black kam mit ihm um sicherzustellen, dass er die Bahnstation erreichte – und um etwas frische Luft zu bekommen. Oben im leeren Schloss würde er eh nichts zu tun haben, dachte er.

Als Remus sich im Sitz der Kutsche niederließ und sich tiefer in die nachgiebigen Polster kuschelte, grübelte er darüber nach, ob seine gefrorenen Gedanken ihm seinen Willen lassen würden: Es war nicht richtig! Er hatte dort nicht in Sirius laufen dürfen, nicht jetzt! Es müsste _nach_ Ostern sein, drei Uhr siebzehn, und er müsste sich eigentlich im Korridor im zweiten Stock zwischen dem Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst und einem leeren befinden... es war nicht richtig...

Die Geschichte war neu geschrieben…

Aber all das belastete ihn nicht so, wie es ihn unter normalen Umständen belastet hätte, denn wer kann schon mit Sirius an der Seite an langweilige, störende Dinge wie Zeit denken? _Außerdem _war er nur eineinhalb Wochen zu früh... Eigentlich, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war er noch nicht einmal das!

Denn Remus hatte seinen besten Freund zurück, und nichts anderes war von Bedeutung.

—

Remus hinkte im Zug in ein leeres Abteil, für diese Fahrt war er frei von Sorgen, und er lächelte die ganze Zeit, während er sein Buch las, das eigentlich deprimierend war – ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand von _uns_ lächeln würde, wenn er ganze Kapitel von Thomas Hardys „Tess von den d'Urbervilles" liest und dabei weiß, wie das Buch ausgeht, so wie Remus es tat.

Er lächelte immer noch, als er den Zug verließ und auf den Bahnsteig trat, zurück in einer Welt, die unglaublich ignorant war, was die Existenz von Werwölfen und ähnlichen Geschöpfen anging. Er hinkte weiter, obwohl sein Knie nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie und mit den Kräutern seiner Großmutter versorgt werden und von seiner Mutter sanft angepustet werden wollte.

Und da waren sie, seine ganze Familie, und alle wanken ihm zu und runzelten die Stirn, als sie sahen, dass er hinkte. Seine Mutter, eine Frau um die vierzig mit schönem weichen hellbraunen Haar, großen, stets sanften Augen mit kleinen Lachfältchen im Augenwinkel kam auf ihn zu, sie trug ein sommerliches Kleid und einen Hut, der die Farbe des Mondes hatte und sie streichelte ihm über das Haar, „Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung mit deinem Fuß, Schatz?"

Sein Körper war immer noch elf, und irgendwie war die Vorstellung, dass seine Mutter ihm in der Öffentlichkeit über das Haar strich, nicht beschämend... „Ich bin mit dem Knie gegen die Balustrade gestoßen –ist das nicht komisch?"

Sein Vater kam herüber und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, "Unser kleiner Remus scheint ja für seine Verhältnisse Spaß zu haben." Sein Vater war einen halben Kopf größer als seine Mutter, sein Haar ein, vielleicht zwei Farbtöne dunkler als das ihre und seine Augen hatten die Farbe eines bedrückten Frühlingstages, er trug seine besten, grauen Klamotten, die perfekt zu seinen Augen passten. Er runzelte die Stirn in guter Laune und umarmte seinen Sohn.

„Willkommen zurück, Remus," sagte seine Mutter zu dem glücklichen Jungen, „meine Mutter wartet auf dich, sie hat ihre weißen Haare zu einem Dutt aufgesteckt und ihren Garten perfekt gepflegt, extra für dich."

—


	7. Leere Abteile

**Disclaimer: **Ihr wisst schon.

Wie schönerweise immer richtet sich meine gesammelte Dankbarkeit an **Nemea **(ja, Dresden war wirklich unglaublich genial, wenn es nicht in Sachsen liegen würde wäre das meine neue Traumstadt...(dieser Akzent...))

Dieses Kapitel ist etwas länger als die bisherigen, und ich persönlich finde es toll...

**Through the Door We Never Opened**

Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Liebe

Verasilyn

Ein wirklicher Freund im Leben ist viel; zwei sind noch mehr; drei dagegen sind kaum möglich.

- Henry Adams

Erste Eindrücke sind die dauerhaftesten.

- Charles Dickens

Zukunft ist etwas, das jeder bei einer Geschwindigkeit von sechzig Minuten pro Stunde erreicht.

- C. A. Weizmann

—

**Kapitel 5:**

**Leere Abteile**

Der Junge mit dem sandbraunen Haar summte glücklich in seinem Abteil, ein schweres Buch in den Händen, doch er blickte aus dem Fenster – er war nicht in der Stimmung zum Lesen, obwohl es eigentlich ein Skandal für Remus Lupin war, in seiner Freizeit kein Buch zu lesen.

Es war sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts – ein wunderschöner Ort, wenn auch ohne Freunde. Er war natürlich ein wenig unglücklich darüber, seine Eltern und vor allem seine Großmutter mütterlicherseits zu verlassen, die ihn so liebte mit ihrem wunderbaren Garten und ihren dutzenden französischen Welpen– alle Schüler, die aus einer friedlichen und liebenvollen Familie stammen sind (und das sollten sie auch) etwas unglücklich darüber, aber seine Familie war mehr als das: sie achteten gar nicht darauf, dass er ein Werwolf war! Genauer gesagt dachte sein Vater, es sei seine Schuld, wenn es wieder einmal zu offensichtlich war, dass dieser Fehler Remus ganzes Leben war... nein, er würde sich an einem so fröhlichen Tag keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen.

Nun, es gibt ein sehr wichtiges Ereignis, über das wir sprechen müssen, bevor wir mit dieser Geschichte fortfahren – oh ja, etwas, das meine Leser unbedingt wissen müssen.

Um seine Erinnerungen aufzufrischen, hatte Remus nach seiner Ankunft in Frankreich versucht, sich ganz genau an das zu erinnern, was in den nächsten beiden Dekaden geschehen war – besonders aber die folgenden zehn Jahre, denn in diesen hatte er noch nicht viel aus seinem eigenen Willen heraus getan oder eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen.

Und so hatte er in seiner hübschen und leserlichen Schrift lange Passagen sorgfältig niedergeschrieben.

Er hatte jedoch feststellen müssen, dass seine Erinnerung an dieser Jahre seltsam undeutlich waren. Und jedes Mal, wenn er seine eigenen Worte wieder las, fand er Dinge, an die er sich nun ganz anders erinnerte. Immer wieder strich er Zeilen durch, schrieb neue Beschreibungen, schwärzte Worte und Sätze, die ärgerlicherweise zu ungenau waren, nur um alles noch einmal zu schreiben, was oft zu einer Arbeit von mehr als zwanzig Seiten ausartete.

Nicht besonders angenehm.

Außer sich warf er ganze Papierstapel ins Feuer, sodass er sich irgendwann gezwungen fühlte, zuzugeben, dass er weder noch wusste (falls er es denn je gewusst hatte) was der Junge, den er getroffen hatte, getan hatte, als man ihn bat, Geheimniswahrer zu werden, noch was Ratten ihm eigentlich getan hatten, dass sie ihn nun so anekelten.

Letzten Endes konnte er die eine Version nicht mehr von der anderen unterscheiden. Als er sein Spiegelbild ansah, konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob all das vielleicht nur ein Traum war, eine Illusion, ein herzzerreißender schmerzhafter Albtraum, den ihm der Teufel geschickt hatte, um ihn zu quälen.

Ja, es musste ein Albtraum sein: nur das und nicht mehr.

Aber nun zurück zu unserem summenden Remus, der in diesem Moment nicht von diesem Albtraum gequält wurde, sondern der wahnsinnig gut gelaunt war.

Er hatte seine Eltern gedrängt, ihn früh in die Schule zu schicken – er hatte geahnt, dass er zum letzten Mal spät dran war, obwohl das ganz sicher nicht wahr war – und so war er die einzige Person in diesem Abteil.

Doch das war nicht von Bedeutung, denn er saß immer allein, und er fühlte sich fröhlich und lächelte, wie Orpheus es getan hatte, als er seine Braut Eurydike an ihrem Hochzeitstag gesehen hatte, kurz bevor sie an diesem schicksalhaften Schlangenbiss starb. Auch als er hörte, wie sich die eisernen Türen im Zug öffneten und dann wieder schlossen war er fröhlich - mehrmals, und hastig.

Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein überraschtes "Oh" (aber es war kein unangenehmes „Oh"), als die Tür seines Abteils (er saß im letzten des Zuges) in beinahe erschreckender Geschwindigkeit aufflog. Die Tür war schon fast wieder zugefallen, als jemand hinter der Tür sie wieder aufstieß und hereinkam. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich die selbe Überraschung wie auf Remus.

Und dann lächelte der Junge.

„Hey, kann ich mich hier hinsetzen? Du hast nichts gegen meine Gesellschaft, oder? Überall sonst ist es so _leer."_

Ah! Ja, das war in der Tat eine wirklich gute Ausrede!

Wer würde schon nein sagen, wenn er den Mut dazu hätte, allein zu sitzen, ganz ohne Gesellschaft, selbst wenn überall Fremde waren? Wer würde schon sagen, dass er lieber einen Tag in Einsamkeit verbringen würde, mit nichts als der eigenen Stimme, um die erstickende Stille zu durchbrechen? Wer würde unter vier Augen, und ohne zu lügen, schon sagen, dass es am besten wäre, wenn niemand hereinkäme? Wer würde sagen, dass darauf zu hoffen, dass jemand die Tür öffnen und lächeln würde, eine Besorgnis erregende Sache sei?

Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, meine lieben Leser: Stellt euch vor, ihr seid in einem neuen Klassenzimmer, in einer neuen Schule, in einer neuen Nachbarschaft, oder vielleicht auch nur auf einer Party, auf der ihr das Unglück habt, niemanden von den lachenden Tänzern zu kennen. Seid ihr irgendwann in eurem Leben schon mal mit einem einfachen Lächeln im Gesicht auf die Leute dort zugegangen und habt sie in einem lässigem Tonfall gefragt „Hey, ihr habt nichts gegen meine Gesellschaft, oder?" Und habt ihr dabei auch noch das Gefühl gehabt, so natürlich und unschuldig wie Sirius zu sein?

Zu unser aller Ermutigung kann ich sagen, dass ich nicht annehme, dass viele von uns so vertrauenswürdig und offen sind.

Und wer ist es, der sagt, dass dies ein furchtbarer Fluch für die Menschheit ist? Und wofür sind wir so persönlich und zugänglich, wenn wir dann aus einem perversen Zufall heraus nicht jemanden wie Remus Lupin mit seinem Buch in den Händen, sondern jemanden wie den spöttischen Lucius Malfoy treffen würden, der uns verspotten und verjagen würde?

(Aber wenn wir so darüber nachdenken, war Lucius eigentlich ziemlich vertraulich und offen mit _seinen_ Gefühlen, oder?)

Sirius Black jedoch hatte das wunderbare Schicksal, in Remus hineinzulaufen und nicht in Lucius Malfoy – ein Glück, das nicht alle von uns haben.

"Ähm, sicher… hier sitzt niemand." Als der Junge sich schwungvoll auf einem Sitz niederließ, fragte Remus sich, ob er ihn kannte. Er kam ihm so furchtbar bekannt vor...

"Sag mal, bist du nicht der Junge, den ich versehentlich in den See befördert habe? Wie gehts deinem Fuß? Er schien beim letzten Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, nicht in allzu gutem Zustand zu sein."

_Ich muss lernen, gewisse Dinge so einfach und beiläufig zu sagen, als würde ich über das Wetter sprechen, _dachte Remus. „Mir geht's gut, danke. Naja, ich habe eine Zeit lang gehinkt, und das ist, na ja, aber," er holte tief Luft, „Ja, mir geht's gut." Und in diesem Moment entschied Remus, dass es keine gute Idee war, frei zu sprechen ohne vorher zu üben.

"Tut mir immer noch furchtbar leid, weißt du. Ich hab nicht wirklich erwartet, dass irgendjemand dort sein würde. Also, hattest du einen netten Sommer?"

Remus wollte gerade anfangen, ihm etwas über seine Eltern zu erzählen, die Welpen seiner Großmutter, mit denen er herumgetollt war, über seinen Vater, der ihn zu überreden versuchte, auf einen alten Besen zu steigen (die Vorstellung, sein Schicksal einem einfachen Holzstück, ganz gleich wie magisch es war, zu überlassen, gefiel ihm nicht, und abgesehen davon zog der Wolf es vor, beide Beine fest auf dem Boden zu haben) und noch viele andere Dinge, aber irgendetwas tief in ihm hielt ihn davon ab – er sollte sich bemühen, wenigstens einmal _normal_ zu sein und nicht mehr zu tun, als vergnügt zu nicken.

Und genau das tat er dann. Er nickte und danke dem Jungen höflich zu.

Und wieder sah er aus dem Fenster und fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig, weil er beinahe etwas über seine Familie geschwafelt hätte. Was natürlich lächerlich gewesen wäre.

"Sirius."

Er drehte den Kopf und starrten den Jungen an. "Wie bitte?"

Der Junge grinste. "So heiße ich – Sirius Black. Sirius, der Hundstern. Nicht das englisch serious für ernst oder series für Folge." Er verzog das Gesicht, „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für furchtbare Dinge Ausländer aus einem so wunderbaren Namen wie Sirius machen können!"

Offenbar war er nicht beleidigt, und das war schon mal gut.

Sirius grinste so gut gelaunt, so vergnügt, dass Remus nicht anders konnte als auch zu lächeln, „Remus Lupin. Das ist Remus wie in Romulus und Remus von Rom, und Lupin wie in, na ja, Wolf." Er hatte _absolut_ keine Ahnung, woher dieser Name stammen konnte. Ja, natürlich, sag jedem Menschen, den du triffst, dass dein Nachname Wolf bedeutet, wenn du ausgerechnet ein Werwolf bist.

"Das ist französisch, oder? Cooler Name auf jeden Fall."

Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er da Sarkasmus oder aufrichtiges Interesse hörte, aber das Lächeln auf Sirius Gesicht sagte ihm, dass er es wirklich so meinte, wie er es gesagt hatte. Sehr oft sind es Kinder, deren Gefühle wahr und real sind. „Naja, abgesehen davon, dass Remus in dem Streit um Rom von seinem eigenen Bruder getötet wurde."

Sirius hätte entschuldigend lächeln sollen; er hätte ein peinliches "oh" von sich geben sollen; er hätte die Stirn runzeln sollen und ihm sagen sollen, wie grausam Romulus war.

Aber nein. Er lachte.

Und irgendwie war Remus auf seltsame Weise darauf vorbereitet gewesen – nicht auf das Lächeln, nicht auf das Stirnrunzeln oder sonst etwas, sondern auf ein bellendes Lachen, von dem Remus sich sicher war, dass er es kannte... vielleicht war es letztes Jahr gewesen, als Sirius trotz der Tatsache, dass er erst elf Jahre alt war, einer der beliebtesten Jungen der Schule war.

Als diese Welle der Vertrautheit etwas abebbte, fing er Sirius Blick auf – dieser Farbton, irgendwo zwischen grau und teegrün. Diese Flut der Emotionen. Da war etwas, das Remus erschaudern lassen wollte. Er wollte dem Jungen ins Gesicht schlagen, das Fenster einhauen, um seine Hände zu entstellen, und am allermeisten wollte er sich unter den Sitz fallen lassen und weinen. Bis er sich abwandte und sein eigenes Spiegelbild und somit auch seine eigenen Augen anblickte, wusste er nicht, was diese Sache in Sirius Augen bedeutete.

Dann jedoch wurde ihm klar, was der springende Punkt war. Sirius erinnerte sich nicht.

Sirius erinnerte sich nicht an all die Male, die sie gemeinsam gelacht haben. Das allein war erträglich. Aber Sirius erinnerte sich auch nicht an all die Male, die sie gemeinsam geweint hatten, die sie sich getröstet hatten, die sie die Hand ausgestreckt hatten, um einander zu helfen. Er erinnerte sich nicht an Verrate und auch nicht an die Erleichterung in dem Moment, in dem er herausfand, dass es eigentlich gar kein Verrat gewesen war, sondern nur ein Missverständnis. All das bedeutete für Remus die Welt. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

Diese Erkenntnis tat ihm mehr weh als das Wasser des Sees es getan hatte.

Und Remus wusste noch nicht einmal warum, und vielleicht war es das, was am aller unerträglichsten von allem war! Sie hatten sich einmal getroffen und dann wieder hier, also wo kamen all diese Erinnerungen her? Aber sobald er wieder Sirius Lächeln sah, schmolz all das dahin und er bemerkte, wie sich seine Lippen zusammenzogen, ohne dass er etwas dagegen hätte tun können.

Hier hatte Remus Lupin Sirius Black getroffen, und wenig später begegnete er schließlich James Potter (sein Haar war nicht so durcheinander wie normal, das war alles, was Remus liebevoll und gleichzeitig verängstigt feststellte)

Was Peter Pettigrew angeht, so glaube ich nicht, dass irgendjemand _seine_ Geschichte hören will (im Grunde ist es sowieso Remus Geschichte). Man bedenke, dass er ein Verräter war und untreu gegenüber ehrenvollen Menschen. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er tatsächlich diese Art der Erinnerung an ihn verdient. Das folgende ist seinem Charakter zuzuschreiben und der Meinung einer bescheidenen und unerfahrenen Autorin.

Ich würde sagen, ja, ich hasse Pettigrew, und das zu sagen ist furchtbar erleichternd (es ist niemals gut, jemanden zu hassen, aber ach, wir sind fehlerhafte Kreaturen, wir Menschen, also was solls. Was ist schon Liebe, wenn es keinen Hass gibt?) Trotzdem kann ich nicht verleugnen, dass ich ihn bedaure – ja, ich bemitleide diesen treulosen Verräter, wie wir wohl auch alle Smeagol bedauern.

Warum?

Ganz einfach, weil jeder ein Recht auf Leben hat.

Ich könnte über Gut und Schlecht urteilen, wenn die Welt einfach in schwarz und weiß unterteilt wären. So aber ist es viel zu leicht eine Prüfung, einfach eine Tätigkeit eben, denn gut und schlecht liegen stets nah beisammen, immer nur festgelegt bis zu einem bestimmten Grad. Wir selbst sagen uns immer wieder, dass es verschieden schwarze Abstufungen und verschiedene weiße Abstufungen gibt, aber in Wirklichkeit ist da nichts als jede Abstufung des Graus.

Und so will ich es dabei belassen zu sagen, dass Peter feige ist.

Wenn du die Wahl hättest zwischen deinem Leben und dem deiner Freunde, was würdest du wählen? Gib nicht zu schnell die schockierte Antwort „Meine Freunde natürlich!" Denke darüber nach, denn wir wissen es niemals wirklich.

Das ist es, was ich an Sirius bewundere – er sagte, er würde für seine Freunde sterben – er hat es gesagt, und genau das hat er auch getan.

Was Peter betrifft… naja, er war im Grunde nur ein Aspekt einer Person – er war nicht vollständig. Er war immer nur das Symbol für Verrat und Untreue, Feigheit und Veruntreuung – natürlich verachten wir das.

Vielleicht fragst du dich, ob da zumindest am Anfang etwas Gutes in ihm war? Gibt es jetzt noch etwas Gutes an ihm? Wäre er dann nicht eher zuhause geblieben und hätte Tee getrunken mit seinen Freunden, die er betrogen hatte? Hätte er das nicht lieber getan, als hinauszugehen und ein Teil dieses gigantischen Krieges zu sein? Hätte er dann nicht Friede und Ruhe dieser Macht vorgezogen?

Man kann über nichts urteilen, wann man nur einen Aspekt kennt. Sowenig, wie du die Welt durch einen gebrochenen Spiegel sehen kannst.

Wir haben nicht das Recht zu entscheiden, wer eine zweite Chance bekommt und wer nicht – und sei dankbar dafür, denn diese Chance könnte so viel in dieser Welt verändern.


	8. Ein Kapitel, das du ignorieren kannst,

**Ü.N.: **Okay, ich gebs zu. Totalversagen meiner wöchentlichen Updateplane...Dafür ist das Kapitel lang (und seltsam), ich hoffe, ihr lest es trotzdem. Mein ganzer Dank gilt **Lucretia Amarée,** die mich durch ihre Mails dazu gebracht hat, dieses Kapitel endlich zu Ende zu bringen.

Diesmal gibt es (als Entschädigung, auch wenn sie nicht von mir stammt) Reviewantworten von Verasilyn selber (die Antworten beziehen sich auf das vorletzte Kapitel, sprich „Ein bedrohliches Gewässer,...") Ich bin im Moment gewaltig unmotiviert, sie zu übersetzen, ich bin voller Zuversicht, dass ihr die englische Sprache soweit beherrscht, so kompliziert sind sie nämlich nicht.. Sollte es wider Erwarten Probleme geben, übersetz ich sie natürlich :-)

Again, thank you so much for translating the review--I love review!  
And yes, that was THE longest review I've EVER read...  
Do these people speak English? I'd love to talk to them sometimes (and save you the trouble of translating...)  
Anyway, below are the replies to their reviews, and I would REALLY appreciate it if you could let them know of these. (I don't know how you do it, but I would never be able to translate all this...)

**Nemea**  
It would be too kind for life to let Remus remember...or too cruel, your choice.  
And yes, it can be a little confusing...

**Nyella**  
cough sorry. I never read HP quite that carefully... Also, I suppose that it was a transit chapter--after all, you sorta have to let him get used to being thrown back in time (if you'd forgive the cliche)

**Black phoenix**  
Oh yes, I adore Greek myths...

**Lucretia Amaree**  
The are by far the most devoted reviewer I've ever seen.  
Oh yeah, I practically worship Clarke's JS&MN...  
And I'm sorry I never wrote more on the grandmother...I had an idea for her, but it sorta slipped away, like most ideas that come to you in the middle of the night tend to do.  
I've always thought that Remus was quite BEYOND the stage of being afraid. Not because that he's so much braver, but that he was nothing to be afraid FOR. His life, is a ruin. Harry, is grown up and usually in good hands (nothing much HE could do, anyway). Sirius, is...gone. James and the gang, all gone. Voldmort...people of the world...there's gotta be a time when he's tired of caring, tired of being so good. Everybody wants to be a little selfish sometimes, even the all-good Remus. He must have wished that he was a teenager, that he still had elders, to whine to, to complain to, to be told that he was behaving childish and immature and thoroughly horrible. He must have wished that there could be someone else to worry all his worries for him...  
With that tiredness, I doubt he would feel afraid. And before the tiredness and the excitment slips away, he has already forgotten. And the tangled knot in his stomach was probably just him being nervous for school, no?  
The ¡° in the second-floor corridor between the Charms classroom and an empty one... it was not right...¡± was nowhere near as important as you think...it was just the place where James and Sirius pulled a rather mean prank on the sickly child, and the sickly child burst out, critisizing them to no end. And that, my dear, was the start of a very beautiful friendship. Of course he would remember--it was the start of everything in his life, and the guilt of ripping his friends apart, of course, would keep the memory alive.  
The Fat Lady? A sort of sloppy hair-bun that was out of fashion a few decades ago, with pins as sparking as her wine-glass, and strand of reddish-brown curls crawling their way downwards until she brushed them into their proper place again. (I really didn't write that?)  
Yours Truly,  
Verasilyn

**Through the door we never opened**

Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Liebe

Verasilyn

Als Fremder wurde er natürlich wie ein Untergeordneter behandelt – schon seit Menschengedenken wurde das so gehandhabt – und selbstverständlich behandelten sie ihn so, dass er sich nicht willkommen fühlte, denn dies ist ein altes Gesetz Menschen und anderen Lebewesen gegenüber.

-Mark Twain

Es ist gut, Geld zu haben, um Dinge zu kaufen, die man mit Geld kaufen kann, aber noch besser ist es, die Dinge nicht zu verlieren, die man nicht kaufen kann.

-G.H. Lorimer

Feuer kann Menschen verbrennen und Wasser kann Menschen ertrinken lassen; trotzdem ist Wasser als Aufenthaltsort besser geeignet, denn es sieht sanfter und gelassener aus.

-Lu Xun

**Kapitel 6:**

**Ein Kapitel, dass du ignorieren kannst, aber es wird auch nicht wehtun, es zu lesen**

Dieses Kapitel ist für all die uninteressant, die sich Kapitel voll spannender Handlung, voll bösartiger Schurken und edlen Helden wünschen, und so kannst du dieses Kapitel einfach übersehen und mit dem nächsten weitermachen.

Aber diese Geschichte ist nur eine einfache, unscheinbare Erzählung, ohne großartige Ritter der Tafelrunde, die so selbstlos sind, dass sie nur in Legenden auftauchen; keine prächtige Zauberin namens Circe, die das Herz unserer Hauptperson betäuben wird und ihn alles vergessen lassen wird; kein weiser Gandalf, der das Leuchtfeuer entzündet, wenn alle anderen Lichter versagt haben und der bereits den vierten Sieg innerhalb von fünf Tagen einbringt; kein brutaler Tyrann wie Captain Hook, der blutdurstige Piraten beschimpft, stolze Jungfrauen, die sich nichts als schöne Gestalt wünschen; kein romantischer Jack Dawson, der sich selbst opfert, damit seine große Liebe den fatalen Eisberg überlebt.

Nein, dies ist nur eine Geschichte über zwei Menschen ohne außerordentliche Tugend, zwei Menschen, die sich bemühen, einen Schritt näher an die Perfektion zu gelangen und die keine Angst haben, einen langen Weg zurückzufallen, solange sie für ihren Glauben kämpfen können: denn Liebe soll dort Brücken bauen, wo keine sind.

Also, meine lieben Leser, erwartet keine fantastischen Geschichten darüber, wie die Marauder zusammenkamen, keine wunderbaren Details über die Entstehung der Karte, keine Tragödien nach Shakespeares Art darüber, wie Sirius Remus das erste und (hoffentlich) einzige Mal betrogen hat. Erwartete keine Kapitel, auf die Dumas stolz gewesen wäre wegen der prächtigen Zauber und der Magie, die sie gelernt haben, keine eigenartigen Beschreibugen über die Entdeckung und die ersten Stunden der Lykantrophie. Erwarte nichts im Stil von Homer oder Austen, möglichst noch verbunden mit der Nacht, in der sie sich das erste Mal in Tiere verwandelt haben – solch großartige Ereignisse sind für die Feder eines erfahreneren und einfallsreicheren Autoren geschaffen, und so erzähle ich nicht_ diese_ Geschichten.

Stattdessen werde ich die weniger bekannte Geschichte der Menschen erzählen, die wir lieben gelernt haben und um die sich weniger Menschen kümmern werden.

--

„Mhm, lecker. Zehn Jahre alter Mosel – großartiger Wein." Sirius murmelte zufrieden vor sich hin, während ein Hauself an ihm vorbeiwatschelte, der eine Flasche Weißwein trug. Er verbeugte sich, die Flasche auf der Servierplatte dabei perfekt im Gleichgewicht.

Sie (womit natürlich die Marauder gemeint sind) waren in der Küche und aßen vergnügt und unverschämt von silber polierten Platten.

Remus hob den Kopf und lächelte über die absurde Szene mit dem Jungen, der französischen Wein liebte, obwohl er sich eigentlich längst daran gewöhnt haben sollte.

„Ja, Sirius, ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn liebend gern probieren würdest – am besten die ganze Flasche."

Sirius lachte laut und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um Remus Schultern. „Ich weiß aber doch, dass du Betrunkene nicht leiden kannst, und bei dieser Flasche hättest du es mit einem_ sehr _betrunkenen Sirius zu tun!"

Remus lächelte nur.

James und Peter respektierten und akzeptierten, dass Remus Großvater ein typischer Franzose gewesen war, der nach England gekommen war, um Remus Großmutter zu heiraten, obwohl er ein dutzend anderer Herzen in der Tasche hatte und sie akzeptierten auch, dass Remus all seine freie Zeit in Marseille bei seiner Großmutter verbrachte (sie war Witwe).

Trotzdem konnten sie ihn nie wirklich verstehen.

Nur Sirius, der seine Kindheit in vielen verschiedenen Ländern überall in der Welt verbracht hatte, verstand ihn wirklich.

Wie dieses Mal hatten sie über Wein aus aller Welt diskutiert (Frankreich war eine sehr gebildete Nation, was das anging). Nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte halb so viele Weine kennen wie Sirius, dessen war sich Remus sicher. Sie sprachen über bourgogne (Burgund) – nur so wenige Menschen wussten, dass er französischen Ursprungs war – über Madeira, Bordeaux, Marsala, Sauterne und viele andere.

Als Autor kann ich euch fast schon fragen hören, warum in aller Welt gerade Sirius Black die ganze Welt bereist hatte?

Lasst uns mit seiner Familie beginnen.

Falls du dich je gefragt hast, wie man als gut situierte Familie einem Kind eine besonders gute Erziehung zukommen lässt und es dabei möglichst wenig sieht, dann würden dir Mrs. und Mr. Black, Mitglieder des alten und gar ehrwürdigen Hauses Black, dir sagen (falls du reinblütig bist, andernfalls würden sie nicht mit dir sprechen) dass ihr ältester Sohn Sirius die Antwort darauf ist.

Sie haben nicht gezögert, ganze Berge Gold und Silber auszugeben, damit ihr Erbe, das zukünftige Oberhaupt der Familie Black, die beste Erziehung genoss, die man mit Geld kaufen konnte, und so schickten sie ihn ins Ausland, damit er in einer berühmten Stadt in einem fremden Land wohnte – möglichst exotisch.

Allerdings konnten sie sich nie entscheiden, _welches_ Land denn nun die Ehre haben sollte, einen Black zu beherbergen, und da sie launisch und wählerisch waren, ließen sie den kleinen Sirius von einem Ort zum nächsten ziehen. Er blieb nirgends länger als ein paar Jahre.

Und das Resultat?

Ganz gleich, wie hoch geboren du bist, ganz gleich, wie blau dein Blut ist, sie würden kein Wort darüber verlieren – streng vertraulich, und was ist es für dich?

Wir sollten es selbst betrachten.

--

All die, die etwas über Sirius Kindheit erfahren wollen, können weiter lesen. All die, die keine langweiligen, stumpfen Absätze und wenig strahlende Worte ertragen, können diese Passage einfach überspringen.

Die großartige Genevier Black, die schöner war, als man es sich eigentlich vorstellen konnte – dunkle Augen, die deine Seele zu packen schienen, um sie für immer gefangen zu halten, elfenbeinfarbene Haut, zarter als Samt, ebener als Marmor, die bei der ersten Berührung alles zu versprechen schien, Wangen wie Pfingstrosen, die in voller Blüte erfroren waren, langes, schwarzes und perfekt gelocktes Haar und ein süßer Mund über der Mondsteinkette, der niemals lächelte – und natürlich hochmütig jenseits aller Vorstellung, hatte einen Italiener namens Ashwood geheiratet.

(Falls sich irgendjemand hier Gedanken über ihre Persönlichkeit macht, weil er glaubt, eine solche Schönheit müsse doch zumindest in ihrer Jugend etwas liebenswürdiger gewesen sein, dann muss ich leider sagen, dass ihr eigener Satz „Was ist schon Schönheit, wenn nicht Überlegenheit über andere?" doch ziemlich viel über ihren Wert und ihren Charakter aussagt)

Ihr ältester Sohn wurde in Venedig geboren, der Stadt des Wassers voller romantischer Lieder. Es ist nur nahe liegend, dass die Augen des Kleinen die Farbe von Sonnenschein und Wasser hatten.

Später kehrte sie nach England zurück, ihr Ehemann an ihrer Seite, der nach den Traditionen und Gesetzen der Familie den Namen Black angenommen hatte. Leider wies Genevier nicht unbedingt Mutterqualitäten auf, und so schickte sie ihren Sohn nach Paris, ganz einfach, weil sie diese Stadt der Künste und der Mode so liebte. Beides waren Dinge, die einen Mann entweder zur Vollendung bringen oder aber ihn ruinieren konnten.

Ihr Sohn, den sie nach dem hellsten Stern am Himmel benannt hatte, war zu dieser Zeit lediglich ein Baby, und so nahm er Aufstieg und Fall von Volk und Oberschicht mit den staunenden Augen eines Kindes in sich auf. Vielleicht war es das, was ihn manchmal so überschäumend, prächtig und charmant werden ließ, denn sogar Kinder– oder, besser, besonders Kinder – können vom Zusehen sehr viel lernen.

Als Sirius zwei Jahre alt war warf jedoch eine ungeschickte Angestellte eine Kerze um und brannte so die hübsche Villa der Blacks nieder, sodass nur eine Ruine und eine Menge schwarzer Asche übrig geblieben war. Genevier brachte Sirius für die nächsten drei Jahre nach Vancouver und so wuchs er zwischen Nebel, Regen, grauen Wolken und nassen Bäumen auf – es war eine nebelige Kindheit, aber auch irgendwie gemütlich.

Schließlich wurde Sirius sechs Jahre alt und erreichte somit ein Alter, in dem man mit dem Lernen beginnen konnte. Von einem Ashwood Black können wir nicht erwarten, dass er sich zurücklehnt und die Erziehung seines erstgeborenen Sohnes seiner Frau überlässt, die zudem mit ihrem zweiten Sohn beschäftigt war, und da er sowieso nichts von all dem Regenwetter hielt, das Sirius ja sicher auch nicht mochte, brachte er ihn nach Florenz, sein eigenes Land. Er hoffte, sein Sohn würde die Renaissance verstehen, etwas, das er selbst nie zur Vollendung gebracht hatte. Ashwood wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der Geist und der Stil dieser Epoche der künstlerischen Werke überschwemmten den Sechsjährigen und ließen ihn romantisch, rebellisch und humanistisch gebildet werden.

Selbst Sirius Privatlehrer, der sehr streng und ernst war, hat seinem liebevollen Kindermädchen aus China erzählt (verschiedene Kulturen waren von äußerster Wichtigkeit für die Entwicklung eines Kindes, das wusste Ashwood), dass er sehr stolz auf seinen kleinen Schüler war.

Genevier war keine Frau, die den Wünschen und Befehlen ihres Mannes zuhörte – _sie_ war die Herrin von Black Manor, _sie_ war der direkte Nachkomme der Blacks, _sie_ hatte hier die Verantwortung. In dem Moment, in dem sie erfuhr, dass ihr Sohn zwischen romantischen Weicheiern lebte, versetzte sie ihn weg aus Italien direkt in eine geschäftige Stadt ohne Erbarmen für die Faulen – New York.

Das Geld, das seine Eltern für ihn zahlten und sein beinahe grenzenloses Ansehen erlaubten Sirius, alles zu besuchen, was er wollte und häufig innerhalb des Landes umherzureisen (Geld war ja nicht von Bedeutung) und so empfing er alle Arten von Lob und Bewunderung von allen Klassen und sozialen Schichten.

Es ist nicht überraschend, dass er sich zu einem etwas großspurigen, verzogenen und aufmerksamkeitssuchenden Jungen entwickelte, der vielleicht ein wenig zu überzeugt von sich selbst war.

Das letzte Jahr vor seiner Rückkehr nach London war abenteuerlich – für und, versteht sich. Für Sirius war es ein schreckliches Jahr – er war auf zahlreiche Arten missbraucht worden.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Er hatte das Leben eines Jungen aus der Arbeiterklasse erfahren.

Als er das erste Mal Chicago betrat, ging Sirius verloren – sehr sogar, und dann auch noch ohne viel Lebenserfahrung – seine Taschen voll von Gold, und er zögerte nicht, seiner Umwelt das mitzuteilen. Ist es ein sonderlicher Schock, dass ein Obdachloser oder verzweifelter Bettler, oder vielleicht auch ein Dieb oder Mörder, einen Blick auf einen solchen Jungen mit schrecklich viel Geld warf und ihn kidnappte?

Diese Person jedoch, wer auch immer sie war, tat so ziemlich das Blödeste, was man tun konnte – er verlangte nicht etwa Lösegeld für Sirius (und was für ein Lösegeld das gewesen wäre), nein, er verkaufte den armen Sirius für den beleidigenden Preis von zehn Dollar an eine Fabrik.

Vielleicht hat diese Tatsache Sirius Stolz mehr beschädigt als das ganze darauf folgende Jahr zusammengenommen, schließlich war er der Meinung, dass er ganz sicher mindestens hundert Dollar wert war, allein schon für sein Aussehen!

Wie schon Mark Twain sehr treffend in einem seiner wunderbar sarkastischen Romane bemerkt hat ist es die größte Schande für den Durchschnittsmann, von Anderen weit unter den von ihm selbst geschätzten Wert eingeschätzt zu werden, und Sirius war entsetzlich wütend – was seinen Verkäufer dazu hätte veranlassen sollen, den Preis für ihn noch weiter zu senken: Ein Arbeiter sollte weder Zorn noch einen solchen Stolz haben.

So war Sirius entschlossen, jede Qual ohne Beschwerde auf sich zu nehmen – allerdings stellte er sich vor, diese Qual würde darin bestehen, in einem Raum zu sitzen und nichts zu essen außer körnigem Brot und Eiern. Das allerdings stellte sich zweifelsohne als Fantasie heraus – er hatte Ziegelsteine zu tragen, die doppelt so schwer waren wie er, er hatte schwere Schaufeln voller Dreck aus einem mehrere Meter tiefen Loch hervorzuheben, hatte mit den anderen Arbeitern, die genauso verzweifelt waren wie er und noch dazu um einiges größer, um sein Essen zu kämpfen und er hatte Berge hinaufzulaufen, um Material für die Fabrik herbeizutragen.

Aber er beklagte sich nicht, denn wenn Sirius Black sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte das niemand ändern.

Natürlich bemerkten die Blacks, dass er sich nicht mehr meldete und fanden früher oder später heraus, dass ihr Erbe vermisst wurde – und sie versetzten die gesamte amerikanische magische Gesellschaft in Aufruhr.

Eine beeindruckende Rettungsaktion mit tüchtigen Soldaten in hübschen Uniformen wurde gestartet, und so rückten sie und seine reiche Familie eines Tages an, um ihn zu holen – die ganze Aktion war filmreif, und nur ein Aspekt fehlte: die weinende Mutter und der liebevolle Vater.

Alles, was er bekam, war eine Mutter mit steinerner Miene, die die Fabrik schloss und ihn sofort zurück nach London schaffte, wo sie ihn lebenslangen Hausarrest erteilte.

Als Sirius also elf Jahre alt war und bereits in vier verschiedenen Ländern gewohnt hatte, hatte ganz London das Bild des bezaubernden Sirius vor Augen, der in einer klassischen, von vier Pferden gezogenen Kutsche durch die Stadt fuhr.

Wie zu erwarten war verstand Sirius etwas Französisch, etwas Italienisch und ziemlich viel Englisch (selbstverständlich war seine Erziehung in anständigem Englisch abgehalten worden) – aber er hat nie (und wird das auch nie) die ersten beiden Sprachen wirklich beherrschen. Er gehörte zu der Sorte Mensch, die alles schnell und leicht lernen, wenn sie sich dafür begeistern, sich aber nie darum bemühen. Was sein Englisch angeht, so war es ein Wunder, dass wahre englische Gentlemen ihn überhaupt verstanden in seinem ersten Jahr, dass er zu Hause verbrachte. Er hatte einen fürchterlichen amerikanischen Akzent (wie entsetzlich…jemand, der englisch sprach wie _diese_ Barbaren), der auch noch leicht angereichert war durch einen ganz leichten italienischen Slang.

Sirius war das vollkommen egal – die meisten Menschen verstanden ihn ja (obwohl viele vorgaben, es nicht zu tun) und seine Freunde reagierten auf seinen Akzent ja auch nicht mit Verachtung (was für Freunde würden das auch tun?) und das genügte ihm.

Und er, als der Erbe der Blacks, konnte dem Schicksal, an den Dinnern der Blacks teilzunehmen, nicht entgehen.

Glanz und Würde war reichlich vorhanden hinter den hohen, aufwändig geschmückten Toren des Anwesens der Blacks, doch das einzige Gefühl, das so etwas wie Glück nahe kam, wirst du nur, ganz gleich wie entschlossen du danach suchst, bei Regulus finden, der ruhig vor dem Bild seines Bruders sitzt. Und dass, obwohl das ganze Haus voll imposanten Wandteppichen und edelsteinbesetztem Platinschmuck war und nur mit den großartigsten Möbeln aus Mahagoni eingerichtet war.

Selbstverständlich wurden die Feste in dem großen Speiseraum aus italienischem Marmor abgehalten, in dem eine lange spanische Tafel mit silbernem Besteck und goldenen Kelchen stand, auf der Tafel lag eine Pariser Tischdecke. Alles war prächtig und berühmt, aber Freude oder Geborgenheit bat dieser Raum nicht, höchstens den Gästen.

Obwohl Mrs. Black höchst narzisstisch und hochmütig war, Mr. Black langweilig schwerfällig, ihr Erbe kalt und gleichgültig gegenüber den Gästen und ihr jüngerer Sohn so unheimlich still wie ein Grab war, gab es genug Kleinstädte, die bereitwillig ihr jährliches Einkommen dafür gezahlt hätten, dass ein Blackscher Hauself zu ihnen käme und ihnen ein Stück Pappe mit dem Familienwappen der Blacks darauf überreichte.

Selbst Mr. Dickinson, der großartige Minister dieser Tage, der berühmt war für seinen anspruchsvollen Geschmack und seine prüden Sitten und der sich ständig mit den Blacks herumstritt wegen deren Art, mit Geld umzugehen, kam klaglos daher, wenn eine reizend gestaltete Einladungskarte ihn darum bat.

Ist es nicht eine universelle Wahrheit, dass wir, das einfache Volk, am richtigen Platz sind, sobald wir dort Persönlichkeiten wie Professor D- oder Lord V- sehen?

Um es einfach zu sagen, jeder hoffte, eine solche Einladung zu erhalten, und jeder, der tatsächlich eine bekam, kam im besten Anzug und mit dem hübschesten Diener. Selbst wir, die wir spotten über diese eingebildeten, vornehm tuenden Menschen, wären erfreut, eine Karte zu erhalten und solche Pracht einmal von nahem betrachten zu dürfen.

Der arme Sirius jedoch hätte alles gegeben, dem zu entkommen – nicht so sehr darum, seinen Eltern und der Gesellschaft zu entkommen (die Gesellschaft ist schließlich etwas wunderbares…liefen ihm nicht all die jungen Mädchen nach, lächelten ihr süßestes Lächeln, wie alle Frauen das zu tun pflegen? Sirius war schließlich eine gesellige Person): nein, viel mehr als seinen Eltern wollte er seinem Bruder entkommen, Regulus.

So war er viele Sommer gezwungen, sich bei Mrs. und Mr. Black aufzuhalten, aber die meisten Kopfschmerzen bereitete ihm Regulus aus Gründen, die in den nächsten Kapiteln erläutert werden, zwischen den Gedanken von Remus Lupin und Rosenduft.

Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass diese Story fast 1000 Hits hat und die letzten Kapitel immerhin jeweils ca. 40 mal angeklickt wurden?

Also, meine lieben Schwarzleser, seid so fair und outet euch. Sowas kann sehr befreiend wirken und macht zusätzlich zwei Menschen eine Freude:-)


	9. Das, und nicht mehr

Ohne lange Vorrede diesmal. Ein großes Danke an **Meta**, **Michelle**, **Heartlessnight** und **LucretiaAmaree** (Was die Gedanken „von" oder „an" Remus Lupin angeht: Im Original heißt es „through the thoughts of Remus Lupin and in the fragrance of roses" In diesem Kontext heißt es wohl eher von, das Kapitel befasst sich ziemlich genau mit Remus. Aber ich finde das echt schön, wie genau du dich mit der Story auseinandersetzt :-))

Ich schätze, Verasilyn will wieder persönlich auf die Reviews antworten, allerdings hab ich die erst gestern losgeschickt, ich werde sie dann mit dem nächsten Kapitel posten, hoffe ich.

Bei dem Gedicht handelt es sich um Edgar Allan Poes „The Raven". Die Übersetzung stammt nicht von mir(glücklichweise, das zu übersetzen hätte mich glatt umgebracht), sondern von Hans Wollschläger.

**Through the door we never opened**

Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft und Liebe

Verasilyn

„Jeder Mann kann dir sagen, wie viele Ziegen oder Schafe er besitzt, aber an der Anzahl seiner Freunde wird er scheitern."

-Cicero

„Ein Mann, der das Leiden fürchtet, leidet bereits unter seiner Furcht."

-M. de Montaigne

**Kapitel 7:**

**Das, und nicht mehr**

„Moony! Das ist heute _der perfekte Tag,_ um ihn Hogsmeade herumzustreunen! Du weißt doch, dass wir noch jede Menge Süßigkeiten vom Honigtopf brauchen." Sirius redete auf Remus ein, der nicht anders konnte, als sich zu fragen, warum seine Freunde soviel Intuition besaßen, ihn gerade Moony zu nennen.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_as of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

"_Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-_

_only this, and nothing more"_

_(Einst, um eine Mittnacht graulich, da ich trübe sann und traulich,_

_müde über manchem alten Folio lang vergessner Lehr-_

_da der Schlaf schon kam gekrochen, scholl auf einmal leis ein Pochen,_

_gleichwie wenn ein Fingerknochen pochte, von der Türe her._

„_s ist Besuch wohl", murrtich "was da pocht so knöchern zu mir her –_

_das allein – nichts weiter mehr.")_

Er hatte das Thema Werwölfe nie angesprochen, es aber auch nie gemieden – er war weder zusammengezuckt bei der Erwähnung des Mondes, noch überspielte er laut seine Nervosität, wenn die anderen seiner Großmutter, die er sehr gerne mochte, freundlich gute Gesundheit und ein baldiges Erholen ihres monatlichen Unbehagens wünschten.

Remus wusste, dass es am besten war, all dem gelassen gegenüberzustehen – oder es zumindest zu versuchen.

Er war nicht so naiv, dass er dachte, seine Freunde würden ihn, sobald sie sein kleines Geheimnis erführen, sitzen lassen und vermeiden, ihn auch nur zu sehen. Aber er wusste, dass, auch wenn sie ihn nicht verlassen würden, sein Geheimnis doch einen kleine Kluft zwischen sie bringen würde und sich dieser winzige Spalt öffnen und vergrößern würde, bis es kein kleiner Spalt mehr, sondern eine unüberbrückbare Barriere sein würde und die Anderen nicht viel mehr als Fremde für ihn sein würden.

Aber wir wandern gerade ein wenig zu sehr durch Remus Gedanken – ich glaube, jeder verdient Privatsphäre, obwohl es natürlich ein Skandal für deine Nachbarn und Freunde wäre, dir etwas vorzuenthalten, also sieh mich nicht so empört an!

Und so begleitete Remus Sirius bei seinem Streifzug nach Hogsmeade (er trug Sirius schweren und großen Geldbeutel, der voll von Gold und Silber war, weil er der einzige war, der es geräuschlos transportieren konnte), wie ja vorherzusehen war, schließlich hatte er nie gelernt, den Bitten seiner Freunde zu widerstehen.

Und wer könnte ihm die Schuld dafür geben? Wenn du nur so viele Freunde hast, dann denkst du viel an dich selbst… aber dachte Remus an sich selbst? Dachte er an seinen achtbaren Ruf, seine Beliebtheit bei den Lehrern, dachte er an die Enttäuschung in ihren Gesichtern, wenn sie ihn fangen würden, an das Nachsitzen, das er sich einhandeln würde, dachte er daran, wie seine Mutter traurig den Blick abwandte und an all die anderen Dinge, als er sagte: „Ich komm mit, Padfoot"?

Ich denke, wir alle kennen die Antwort.

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,_

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

_Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From the books surcease of sorrow – sorrow for the lost Lenore-_

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-_

_Nameless here for evermore._

_(Ah, ich kanns genau bestimmen: im Dezember wars, dem grimmen,_

_und der Kohlen matt Verglimmen schuf ein Geisterlicht so leer_

_brünstig wünscht ich mir den Morgen; hätte umsonst versucht zu borgen_

_vor den Büchern Trost dem Sorgen, ob Lenor wohl selig wär-_

_ob Lenor, die ich verloren, bei den Engeln selig wär_

_bei den Engeln – hier nicht mehr)_

Der Mond in dieser Nacht war klar und weich, als käme er gerade aus einem warmen Bad mit Rosenwasser und Butterblumenblüten. Sterne glänzten neben ihm und gähnten, wenn ihr Strahlen sterblichen Boden berührte. _Nicht einmal der Unschuldigste von uns allen kann verhindern, in einer Vollmondnacht verflucht zu werden, wenn der reife Absinth im Wind weht… _Remus seufzte in Zufriedenheit, als er den Blick zum Nachthimmel erhob. Es war noch eine lange Weile, bis seine Großmutter einen ihrer Anfälle haben würde.

Seine arme Großmutterm, deren geistige Gesundheit seine gesamte Familie in Atem hielt, und sein armer Vater, der dabei zusehen musste, wie die Knochen von seiner Mutter zermalmt wurden, wie ihr Gesicht brach, wie Klauen sich in ihr Fleisch bohrten, die Muskeln verdreht in unzählbare Knoten – seiner Mutter, deren Name ordentlich auf einen Grabstein aus Marmor eingraviert war, irgendwo auf einem friedlichen kleinen Friedhof, begraben zwischen vielen anderen Fremden.

Ja, seine arme, arme Großmutter…

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me – filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,_

"_Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-_

_some late visitor entreating entrace at my chamber door;-_

_This it is, and nothing more."_

_(Und das seidig triste Drängen in den purpurnen Behängen_

_füllt, durchwühlt mich mit Beengen, wie ichs nie gefühlt vorher:_

_also das ich den wie tollen Herzenschlag musst wiederholen_

„_s is Besuch nur, der ohnGrollen mahnt, dass Einlass er begehr-_

_nur ein später Gast, der friedlich mahnt, dass Einlass er begehr;-_

_ja, nur das – nichts weiter mehr.")_

Klugerweise hatte er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, so zu denken – was aber natürlich gleichzeitig auch bedeutete, weiterhin Lügen zu denken. Umso mehr er sich daran gewöhnte, desto unwahrscheinlicher wurde es, dass sich ein Versprecher in seine Unterhaltungen einschlich. Wenn du dich immer weiter selbst belügst, dann hast du eines Tages das Glück, dir selbst zu glauben.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Moony," brach Sirius vertraute fröhliche Stimme durch Remus Gedanken, „Heute Nacht rauszugehen dürfte ziemlich sicher sein."

Stille, nur durchbrochen von den Schreien eines Nachtvogels. Das Geräusch schien meilenweit entfernt zu sein, obwohl es doch in Wirklichkeit aus einer drei Meter entfernten Baumspitze drang, doch die Nacht war von so absoluter Stille, dass jedes Geräusch geschluckt wurde.

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

"_Sir", said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_but the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_that I scarce was sure I heard you" –here I opened wide the door;-_

_Darkness there, and nothing more._

_(Augenblicklich schwand mein Bangen, und so sprach ich unbefangen_

„_Gleich, mein Herr – gleich, meine Dame – um Vergebung bitt ich sehr;_

_just ein Nickerchen ich machte, und ich Klopfen klang so sachte,_

_dass ich kaum davon erwachte, sachte von der Türe her – doch nun tretet ein!"-_

_und damit ris weit auf die Tür ich –_

_Dunkel dort – nichts weiter mehr.)_

„Du weißt es." Das war eine Feststellung, und Remus lief weiter hinter Sirius her, der sich nicht ein einziges Mal nach ihm umdrehte. Sirius Black _wusste_ es. Was gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass James Potter es auch wusste, und, wenn Sirius in einer freundlichen und wohlwollenden Stimmung gewesen war, dann auch Peter Pettigrew.

_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;_

_But the silence was unbroken, and the stillnes gave no token_

_And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore!"_

_This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, " Lenore!"_

_Merely this, and nothing more._

_(Tief ins Dunkel späht ich lange, zweifelnd, wieder seltsam bange,_

_Träume träumend, wie kein sterblich Hirn sie träumte je vorher;_

_Doch die Stille gab kein Zeichen; nur ein Wort ließ hin sie streichen_

_Durch die Nacht, das mich erbleichen ließ: das Wort „Lenor?" so schwer-_

_Selbst sprach ichs, und ein Echo murmeltes zurück so schwer:_

_Nur „Lenor!" – nichts weiter mehr.)_

Und dieses Gefühl war, nachdem der erste kurze Schock vergangen war, das angenehmste und erfreulichste, das Remus in einer _sehr_ langen Zeit verspürt hatte.

„Klar wissen wir das – das heißt, die Marauder – natürlich wissen wir es", Sirius drehte sich kurz um, um ihn mit seinem leichtfertigen, kurzen Lächeln zu beehren. „Wir wollten nur auf den Moment warten, an dem du uns genug vertraust, um es uns selbst zu sagen."

„Und was ist aus dem Teil mit dem Warten geworden?" Remus konnte nicht anders, als klein wenig Sarkasmus einfließen zu lassen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln und sah weiterhin nach vorne, „Ich hatte irgendwie keine Lust mehr drauf – ich denke, du brauchst nur einen Stups in die richtige Richtung." Wieder lächelte er, „aber keine Angst, wir lieben deine Großmutter immer noch."

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

"_Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattive:_

_let me see, then, what thereat is, and my mystery explore-_

_let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-_

_Tis the wind and nothing more."_

_(Da ich nun zurück mich wandte und mein Herz wie Feuer brannte,_

_hört ich abermals ein Pochen, etwas lauter denn vorher._

„_Ah, gewiss", so sprach ich bitter, „liegts an meinem Fenstergitter:_

_Schaden tat ihm das Gewitter jüngst – ja, so ichs mir erklär-_

_Schweig denn still, mein Herze, lass mich nachsehen, dass ichs mir erklär;-_

_´s is der Wind – nichts weiter mehr.)_

Remus verspürte plötzlich ein unstillbares Verlangen, Sirius für seine einfache Akzeptanz zu küssen. Natürlich war dies nur eine Art, seiner stürmischen Aufregung Ausdruck zu verleihen, versicherte Remus sich selbst.

(Genau wie Albträume ja auch nur Illusionen waren) – nichts weiter mehr.

Aber wie hätte Remus wissen sollen, dass es besser gewesen wäre, diesem Drang nachzukommen (denn sicherlich war es nicht mehr als ein spontaner Drang), weil dies die einzige Chance war, die er je dazu haben würde?

Aber dann wiederum hätte er es doch wissen müssen, schließlich hatte er sein Leben bis zu seinem dreißigundirgendwastem Lebensjahr gelebt und Sirius dabei zugesehen, wie der seines gelebt hatte? _Wusste_ er denn nicht, dass er niemals wieder die Chance dazu bekommen würde?

Arme Großmutter?

Nein. Ich würde sagen, armer Remus.

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

_In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;_

_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_

_But with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-_

_Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-_

_Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

_(Auf warf ich das Fenstergitter, als herein mit viel Geflatter_

_schritt ein stattlich stolzer Rabe wie aus Sagenzeiten her;_

_Grüßen lag ihm nicht im Sinne; keinen Blick lang hielt er inne;_

_Mit hochherrschaftlicher Miene flog empor zur Tür er-_

_Setzt sich auf die Pallas-Büste überm Türgesims dort-_

_Er flog und saß – nichts weiter mehr.)_

Als Remus noch klein gewesen war, war er immer mit der Ungeschicktheit eines Kindes auf die Fensterbank geklettert, um am Fenster zu sitzen und hinaus in den dunklen Himmel zu starren, dessen Sterne strahlten und alles zu versprechen schienen. Und ersuchte sich einen Stern – einen, der sehr schwach leuchtete – und flüsterte einen Wunsch, immer denselben.

_Ich wünsche mir, dass, wenn ich schon nicht akzeptiert und geliebt werde, dann wenigstens selbst liebe und akzeptiere._

Er suchte sich immer einen schwachen, weit entfernten Stern heraus, den niemand beachten würde – ein kleinster Fleck flackernden Lichtes, eingegraben in die riesige Fläche aus schwarzem Samt – denn Remus besaß die seltsame Vorstellung, wie sie nur kleine Jungen haben, dass ein Stern nur einen Wunsch erfüllen konnte, von einem Kind nur. Die hellen Sterne, zu denen Millionen von Kindern beteten, würden ihn in der Menge gar nicht erst entdecken. Außerdem war das bläuliche Licht, das diese Sterne als Schleier aus kaltem Nebel auf die Welt warfen, so neblig, so andersweltlich, dass Remus sich fürchtete, das Fenster zu berühren, weil er glaubte, seine Hand würde erfrieren, wenn er es nur anfasste.

--

„Moony?" rief irgendjemand, die Stimme war hell und jung, schließlich hatte der Rufende erst das zarte Alter von dreizehn Jahren erreicht – trotz dieses Alters war Sirius bereits sehr beliebt und kürzlich zum dritt hübschesten Jungen der Schule ernannt worden, was wirklich ein Kunststück war, schließlich stand er in Konkurrenz mit all den älteren Jungen, die groß gewachsen waren – aber wer muss schon groß sein, um die Herzen vieler zu besiitzen?

Trotzdem war er hier und jetzt kein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung oder auch nur charmeur extraordinaire – er war einfach nur Sirius Black, dessen Rufe nun dringender, fast schon wahnsinnig wurden; fast schon hilflos. Aber, man bedenke, Sirius war niemals hilflos – er war nicht wie Mr.Black, der immer eine witzige Bemerkung in petto hatte.

„…"

Moony antwortete nicht. Es gibt sicherlich Leute, die es ihn hoch anrechnen würden, dass er dem dritthübschesten Jungen der Schule nicht antwortete, versicherte er sich selbst – schließlich hatte er eine gute Entschuldigung. Remus Lupin weinte.

„Moony?" sagte die Stimme wieder.

„…"

Aber Remus blieb stumm und wartete leise darauf, dass seine nassen Wangen trocknen würden, die Augen halb geschlossen.

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist, Remus, bitte lass mich raus, ja?"

Remus wusste, dass Sirius wusste, dass er da war. Remus wusste auch, dass Sirius ohne Schwierigkeiten hinaus auf das Dach kommen und sich vom Regen durchnässen lassen konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Er brauchte Remus Einverständnis nicht dazu.

Aber er überlies die Entscheidung ihm.

„Komm raus, wenn du Lust hast, dich durchnässen zu lassen," murmelte er, und diese Aussage traf es – er war durchnässt von Regen und Tränen, obwohl die Tränen längst versiegt waren, als wären sie verärgert darüber, dass er nicht einmal versucht hatte, sie zurückzuhalten.

Der Regen, der grau und unaufhörlich von dem grauen, schwerfällig bleiernen Himmel fiel, trommelte auf das geziegelte Dach und verlieh allem eine nebelige Dunkelheit – ein Vorhang aus Schatten, wenn du so willst.

Der Regen fiel auf alle und machte keinen Unterschied daraus, wer sie waren. Er fiel auf die Guten und die Bösen, auf die Unschuldigen und die Schuldigen, auf gebrochene Herzen und Herzensbrecher, auf Hoffnungslose und Hilflose. Der Regen hatte den Ruf, ungerecht zu sein – denn er behandelte alle gleich. Und trotzdem hatte Remus manchmal das Gefühl, der Regen würde ein wenig Anerkennung ihm gegenüber zeigen – er schien dunstiger und schwächer zu werden, nur für ihn alleine – aber natürlich war das nur ein halbherziger, hoffnungslos romantischer Versuch, sich selbst zum Helden zu ernennen. Ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker war er sicher, aber das waren schließlich alle, die mehr Zeit als notwendig zwischen sicheren Buchseiten verbrachten.

Sind wir nicht alle irgendwo tief in uns Romantiker? Machen wir nicht alle an persönlichen Orten wie unserem eigenen Zimmer Helden aus uns – mit Schwertern, Drachen oder Berühmtheiten, die in heißer Liebe zu uns entbrennen?

Aber Remus wollte keine Drachen (Feen übrigens auch nicht – am allerwenigsten Najaden, aber die Gründe dafür kannte der dreizehnjährige Remus noch nicht). Er wollte alleine sein, hier und jetzt.

Und so bestand die Welt in diesen Momenten nur aus Regen, Wolken und Remus Lupin.

Und Sirius.

„Remus?" Er spähte durch die Falltür, auf seinem Gesicht lag der unterbewusste Eindruck, als müsse er gleich der schrecklichen, berühmt-berüchtigten Hexe aus dem Westen gegenübertreten. Er blickte auf einen durchnässten, im Dunst sitzenden Remus, der ein wenig zur Seite rückte, um ihm Platz zu machen.

„Du weißt schon, dass du dir hier oben den Tod holen wirst, oder?" Sirius zögerte kurz, bevor er hinaufkletterte – es war tiefer Winter und beide hatten nur Schlafanzüge an.

„Du doch auch, " sagte Remus und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt kalt. Er hatte wieder die Sterne betrachtet, es fühlte sich ein bisschen wie nach Hause kommen an – nur dass er nun einer von mehreren war, die auf Dächern saßen und sich etwas wünschten, und er hoffte einfach, dass der kleine Lichtfleck im Osten, der sechste rechts vom Mond, seinen Wunsch heraussuchen würde, ihn zu erfüllen.

„Ich-„ begann Sirius – wir werden nie wissen, was genau Sirius eigentlich sagen sollte, denn Remus hat nie gefragt und Sirius so natürlich auch nicht erklärt. Aber ich glaube, es hatte etwas zu tun dem Brief zu tun, der Remus zum Weinen gebracht hatte, als gäbe es kein Morgen – gebracht _hatte._

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn gelesen hast, mach mir nichts vor. Du warst immer schon der neugierigste Junge der Schule."

Sirius lächelte. „Und ich weiß, dass du das weißt. Sonst hätte ich ihn nicht gelesen. Freunde sollten eigentlich nicht so neugierig sein, auch, wenn ich das ständig bin, ich weiß."

Remus antwortete nicht. Wie auch? Der Brief und sein Inhalt schwirrten immer noch durch seinen Kopf, und dann war da Padfoot, der auftauchte und versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, wieder die Kontrolle über seine Tränendrüsen zu verlieren.

„Es tut mir leid, dass deine Großmutter, ähm," (er runzelte kurz die Stirn, als hätte er noch nie darüber nachgedacht, welche rücksichtsvolleren Ausdrücke es statt „gestorben" gab),"dass sie dahingeschieden ist, du weißt schon."

„Ja, weiß ich."

„Wenn es einen Himmel gibt, wird sie von dort oben auf dich aufpassen."

„Mhm."

„Und du weißt auch, dass du Eltern hast, die du liebst und die dich lieben, ja?"

„Ja."

„Und es gibt noch die Marauder, die eigentlich da sind, wenn du mal eine Schulter brauchst, an der du dich ausheulen kannst – das ist ziemlich wichtig", sagte er mit der Überzeugung eines Kindes.

„Ja, klar."

„Warum bist du dann hier?" Er hob den Kopf und rückte ein Stück näher an Remus heran, der versuchte, mit seinen Blicken die Dachziegel zum Einsturz zu bringen und in den Abgrund zu springen.

„Mir war danach."

Hier hörte Sirius auf zu sprechen, und wir werden aufhören zuzusehen, denn die Beiden taten nichts, dass erwähnenswert gewesen wäre – ich bin mir sicher, meine liebe Leserschaft ist bereits gelangweilt und gähnt bei dieser weitschweifigen Erzählung, so ganz ohne erschreckende Abenteuer, leidenschaftliche Ausbrüche, lang begrabende Skandale und ähnliches – und so werde ich euch nicht mit der Stille, die die Welt erfüllte, beschweren.

Man kann ein Lächeln immer nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt hin interpretieren, selbst, wenn es eines von Sirius ist.

Was ich aber definitiv sagen möchte, ist, dass Remus am nächsten Tag auf dem Dach erwachte und verständlicherweise ein wenig enttäuscht darüber war, dass Sirius ihn nicht zurück in den Schlafsaal getragen hatte. Dann aber entdeckte er, dass er sich jetzt weiter innen auf dem Dach befand, dort, wo das Dach an die Wand des Astronomieturms stieß. Als er Sirius später sah, bemerkte er (nicht ohne eine gewisse Befriedigung), dass dessen Arm übel zerkratzt und mit getrocknetem Blut verkrustet war. Er lächelte etwas verlegen. „Ich schätze, ich brauche noch etwas mehr Übung – oder du mehr Essen, ich weiß nicht."

Das war genug – er hatte es versucht, und das war mehr als genug für Remus: Es war genug für ihn, dass er wusste, selbst wenn er weinte, war Sirius da, und auf ihn konnte er zählen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass er sich besser fühlte, wenn auch nur ein bisschen; nach den Tränen würde immer Sirius da sein; Sirius würde das Übel dieser Welt immer vertreiben.

Eigentlich hätte Remus jetzt weinen und dem wunderbaren Padfoor danken müssen, er hätte in seinen Armen dahinschmelzen müssen und wissen, dass dies die Heimat seines Herzens war.

Aber er tat es nicht. Er lächelte nur zurück und umarmte Sirius kurz. Natürlich immer darauf achtend, dessen verletzten Arm nicht zu berühren.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, bemerke er, dass der Wunsch, der ihn so viele Jahre lang begleitet hatte, in Erfüllung gegangen war (durch welchen Stern auch immer) – er wurde tatsächlich akzeptiert und geliebt. Mit einem Mal war _das, und nicht mehr,_ irgendwie nicht mehr ganz ausreichend für Remus – nur ein bisschen, ein ganz klein bisschen mehr, verstehst du…

Aber da er nun mal Remus war – was natürlich auch bedeutete, dass er menschlich war – überlegte er sich nicht wirklich, welche _Art_ der Liebe Sirius ihm zukommen ließ und _warum_ ihm das nicht mehr genug war.


End file.
